


You are my world.

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Depression, Jealousy, M/M, Muke Minor, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton are in a happy relationship, but then new boy Jase comes in. Ashton thinks that Calum and Jase have been flirting, and some jealousy comes in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, I'm not the best at English or writing.  
> Cashton is by far my favourite bromance <3  
> Mostly about Ash getting Jealous and about their relationship.

Another boring day of school, Calum and I were flirting with each other as a new kid came in, he had caramel-colored hair and big brown eyes. Instantly I didn't like the guy, ''Calum, that guy looks like a dick.'' I whispered, ''You don't even know him Ash.'' he replied, ''This is our new student Jase, make him feel welcome.'', Jase started to walk to the empty seat beside Calum, oh shit, if he sits there and flirts with Calum, I will break his face. Jase shyly sat down in the seat next to Calum, ''Hey Jase, I'm Calum and this is Ashton, you can hang with us if you want.'' Calum friendly asked. I shot him a quick smirk, before totally regretting it. I still don't like the guy. 

At Lunchtime Calum, Jace and I entered the cafeteria, we sat at our normal table, close to the window, but far away from the football team. I sat on one end of the table, while Jace and Calum sat on the other. As I was lost in my thoughts, totally judging the new boy. I noticed that the two boys exchanged numbers and were giggling and something that one of them said. I could feel the jealousy shooting through me, what could they be giggling about?. I just shrugged it off and continued eating my ham and cheese sandwich. 

After a few minutes, of just sitting in silence as the other boys giggled and chatted away, the bell finally went for last period. Before I could ask  _my boyfriend_ which class he had, I saw him and Jase exiting the cafeteria, I just sighed and went to my next class.

I had no idea where Calum was, we were meant to meet at our normal spot. I soon gave up looking for him and walked home. When I got home, I went straight up to my bedroom. I threw my backpack on my bed and quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I sent Calum a quick text.

_To Cal x:_

_Where were you? are you alright? x_

About 5 minutes after I sent the text, my phone buzzed, I picked my phone up to see the notification.

_From Cal x:_

_I'm fine babe, just at Jase's. He's actually a really cool guy x_

_To Cal x:_

_You could've texted me, I was worried :(_

_From Cal x:_

_Sorry, I'll talk to you later, Love you x_

_To Cal x:_

_Okay, Love you too._

How could he hang out with Jase? I hate that dude so much. Me and Cal made plans. ''Ashy, Dinner's ready.'' Lauren stated as she slightly opened the door, ''Okay, I'll be there soon.'' I replied.

A few minutes after my questioning about Cal and his new friend, I decided to get a bite to eat, because I was pretty hungry. I noticed that my Siblings Harry and Lauren were already eating their Cheese and Bacon pizza. I grabbed a plate from off the bench and added a few pieces of pizza, and walked up to my room before noticing that my phone was lighting up, which meant a text message. I quickly placed my plate on my bed-side table and checked my phone.

_From Cal x:_

_I'm home from Jace's._

_To Cal x:_

_How was it? x_

_From Cal x:_

_It was really awesome, you should've came._

_To Cal x:_

_You didn't invite me :(_

_From Cal x:_

_Next time, I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta do homework. x_

_To Cal x:_

_Already?_

_From Cal x:_

_Yeah sorry Ash, I'll see ya later xxx_

_To Cal x:_

_Okay Bye xx_

I put my phone on charge, and quickly ate my pizza. I put some track pants on and took my shirt off, and went under my covers. I kept thinking about Cal and Jace, what if they flirted?, did he flirt back?  _  
_

 


	2. Meet the footballers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Michael and Luke are the most popular kids in school and they always pick on Ashton and Calum and maybe Jase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of this fiction tbh.  
> Michael and Luke are in this Chapter

I enter the steaming shower, the warm water on my body is oddly satisfying, I wish Calum was here with me. After about 10 minutes I get out and wrap a towel around my waist. I exit the bathroom and head to my bedroom, I hear noises coming from down stairs so I know that my mum is also up early, as usual.

I pick out my 'Captain America' tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, my black converse, and finish it off by placing a grey beanie on my head. After getting dressed, I decide to give Calum a call, to find out where I'm gonna meet him because I have no classes with him today.

I dial Calum's number and after four rings, he picks up.

''H-Hello?'' He asks his voice kinda rough, i'm guessing he just woke up.

''Hey Babe.'' I respond

''Ash?'' He asks ''What are you doing up so early?'' 

''I don't know, where am I gonna meet you?'' I question

''U-Um, I-I have to go somewhere first, so I probably won't see you till lunch.'' Calum states

''Shit, are you serious?'' I say, clearly disappointed

''Yeah sorry Ashton.'' he apologizes

''It's alright pup, see you later.'' I reply

''Yeah okay.'' He responds

Before I can say I love you, he hangs up. What is his problem? I think to myself.

After a while I finally decide to head downstairs for breakfast before school. My mother is doing the dishes from last nights dinner.

''Do you need a hand Mum?'' I ask

''No thank you Ash, almost done, help yourself to the cereal.'' She says

''Okay.'' I reply

I grab a bowl from the cabinet and fetch myself some 'Cornflakes', I gulp them down, before grabbing my backpack and giving my Mum a kiss on the cheek on the way out.

 

I begin to walk to school, I get to my destination in 10 minutes. Soon after I walk to my locker and get everything I need for first period, I see Michael the captain of the football team, along with his boyfriend Luke and the rest of the football team. As they walk past Michael pushes me against the lockers, causing me to fall over and drop all my books. The football team just laugh as they walk past.

Shitty maths was my first period, Michael and most of the football team were also in maths. I noticed that the football team was whispering and smirking and directing what ever they were talking about at me. Maths couldn't go any faster, so I decide to text Calum.

_To Cal x:_

_Hey Babe, what class you got?_

_From Cal x:_

_English with Jase x_

Jase? Fucking Jase trying to steal  _my boyfriend_.

_To Cal x:_

_He better not make a move on you._

_From Cal x:_

_You alright? is Mr Ashy jealous? :D_

_To Cal x:_

_No, I'll see you at lunch._

_From Cal x:_

_Bye Ashy xxxx_

Finally the bell went, after what seemed went on forever.

I entered the cafeteria expecting to see Calum there, but he wasn't. I made my way towards out usual table, suddenly Michael appears in my path

''Excuse me.'' I say quietly

''Aw where's Cal?'' Michael snickered 

''H-Hes coming.'' I reply

''He's not here, to be your superhero this time.'' he laughs

Suddenly my phone beeps in my pocket, before I can reach for it Michael snatches it. He reads the message, which is obviously from Calum.

''Looks like he's running late, boys we only have a few minutes to this.'' he smirks evilly

 

 

Calum's POV

I enter the cafeteria along with Jase, to go meet up with Ash, but he's not there.

''I think you're a little too late Hood!'' Michael yells from across the room

''What does he mean?'' Jase whispers

Shit. Shit. Where's Ashton?, suddenly I get a text.

From Ashy:

Calum, can you come meet me in the bathroom, Please?

To Ashy: 

Are you okay? I'm on my way.

''Quick Jase come.'' I say

I start running towards the bathroom. when I arrive there, Ashton is facing the sink so I can't see his face.

''Baby, are you okay?'' I ask gently, I can hear the older boy crying quietly. I slowly walk up to my boyfriends side, I notice that he's hiding his face. I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

''Ash, talk to me. What happened?'' I ask again, Ashton removes his hands from his face to show his black eyes and his lip bleeding, he looked beat up and broken.

''Ashton, who did this?'' I gasp, I notice that Jase's also shocked.

''M-Michael and the f-football t-team.'' He says, trembling.

Before he can say anything I'm already gone, I'm gonna teach shitty Michael about touching him. I enter the cafeteria, Jase right behind me. I walk up to the football team's tables and grab Michael by the collar.

''Clifford! don't you fucking touch him!'' I yell angrily at what he did to Ash, before I know I'm choking the guy, and I think I have been for far too long. The football team are pulling me off him, Michael falls to the floor gasping for air.

''Don't touch him, or I'll honestly kill you.'' I say as I kick him in the ribs and exit the cafeteria, Jase at my feet. 

I head back to see Ashton.

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just more drama.

My face was very sore, from what happened earlier. If my mum finds out that I got beat-up, she will remove me from the school, we'll move away, and I'll never see Calum again. I break down in tears again, at the thought of losing him. I can't imagine my life without him, but what if Jase comes in the middle of it, like he is doing now?

Suddenly Calum and  _Jase_ enter the bathroom 

''I was not expecting that Cal.'' Jase exclaims 

''I know, I'm actually proud of myself.'' Calum giggles 

Has he forgotten I'm here, in pain?

''Ash, I totally almost killed Michael, he shouldn't bother you, if he does you tell me.'' Calum states

I hear Jase giggle behind Calum

''Ash?'' Calum says sounding worried ''You alright?''

''No I'm not Calum! Do I look okay!'' I yell

''Sorry, did I say something?'' He asks quietly

''Damn right you did! you've been so selfish lately, that you don't care about your own boyfriend!'' I stress

''Bullshit, I care about you! I fucking bet up Michael for you!, you're the selfish one!'' Calum yells

''Don't call me selfish Hood! I got bet up because of you!'' I rage

''Well Jase and I are gonna go and you can come back once you learn to appreciate what I do for you.'' He says sounding angry

Jace and Calum exit the room, I honestly scream in anger and frustration. That's one of the first arguments I've had with him. We never used to have arguments until  _Jase_ came. 

I honestly ditch the next periods and decide to go home, I exit the main doors and begin to walk. When I get there no one is home Harry and Lauren are at school and Mum's at work, it's only 2 o'clock. I grab the spare key from behind the plant and unlock the door. As I enter I notice the house smells like vanilla, Mum's obviously been cleaning. I walk up to my bedroom, I open my blinds to let the sunlight in. I break down in tears, what if I ruined our relationship? I thought. I looked into the mirror, at my now bruised and bet up face. How am I gonna hide this from my family?. I put some sunglasses on, it still shows a bit,  but it's better than nothing. A few hours later my mum and my siblings arrive home. I pretend to be alsleep because I'm not in the mood to talk, my mum has checked on me a few times. After a while, I decide to go apologize to Calum in person.

I quickly tell my mum that i'm going to Calums, trying my best to hide my face. I hop into my car and head to Calum's, when I arrive it's around 7 o'clock, and it's dark out. I know he's home because the lights are on, it's a Friday night so he'll probably be up for a while.

I walk up to Calum's front door and knock a few times. Calum's sister Mali-Koa answers the door usually, she did this time too.

''Hi Ashton!'' She says excitely

''Hey Mali, Is Calum here?'' I ask

''Yeah, hes up in his room.'' She replies, looking at me wierdly. I think she noticed my face.

I walk up the stairs, towards Calum's room. I can hear talking and laughing coming from inside his room, I wonder who's over?

I slowly open his door, I mean he is still my boyfriend. Calum notices it's me.

''What do you want?'' He asks glaring at me

I noticed that Jase was over at his house.

''U-Um C-Can I talk to you p-please?'' I ask quietly

''Fine.'' He answers sounding annoyed

''I'll be back Jay.'' he tells Jase as he gets up

''Okay Cal.'' Jase replies 

Calum drags me out of the door and shuts the door behind him.

''What are you doing here Ashton?'' He asks angrily

''I-I c-came to apoligize.'' I say as I look down at my feet, ''I-I should have appreciated what you did for me, I-I'm s-sorry.''

I begin to cry, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

''Okay, okay Ash, don't cry, I forgive you.'' He says gently, wiping my tears away ''All couples have arguments.''

I place my lips on his, he kisses back.

''We haven't done that in a while.'' He giggles

I kiss him goodbye.

''I'll text you tomorrow.'' He says as I drive off

I stayed there for a few hours, I arrived home at 10 o'clock. Everyone was asleep, I was so exhausted so I went to sleep straight away. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eight missed calls from Calum, 6 unread texts. shit. I slept in, luckily its a Sunday.  _Is Calum okay?_ I decide to give him a call.

I dial his number, he picks up almost straight away.

''Hello?'' he asks 

''Calum, are you alright?'' I ask kindly

''Ashton? are you okay?'' He questions, he sounds worried

''I'm fine, what's wrong?'' I say worriedly 

''You haven't seen it?'' He says

''Seen what?'' I add

''On the school website, text me when you see it.'' Calum concluded

and with that he hangs up. I hop on my laptop and go to the school website, I go to the chat page. I scroll down until I find a comment from Michael.

_MichaelClifford: Everyone Ashton Irwin is fucking poor as fuck. lol_

_LukeHemmings: Haha are you serious?_

_MichaelClifford: I saw him walking home yesterday and he went in this like 1 room house haha._

_LukeHemmings: I heard his dad left his family, because Ashton was a disgrace._

_MichaelClifford: I don't blame him, I heard that his dad used to beat him up when he was young._

_LukeHemmings: Good on him x_

_CalumHood: Fuck off Clifford and Hemmings, you know that is bullshit._

_MichaelClifford: No, you know it's true_

_LukeHemmings: You're just too pussy to admit it._

_CalumHood: Don't spread rumors about him, or you'll regret meeting me._

_MichaelClifford: Are you threatening me? there's gonna be a surprise for him on Monday. lol_

_LukeHemmings: Better warn him, to watch his back :P_

What's gonna happen on Monday? I just wont go to school on Monday, I thought.

_To Cal x:_

_I saw it :(_

_From Cal x:_

_Are you okay? x_

_To Cal x:_

_Yeah i'm fine. xx_

_From Cal x:_

_Do you want me to come over? we could see a movie? xx_

_To Cal x:_

_Come over please? x_

_From Cal x:_

_I'll be there in 10 xxxx_

I need tell Cal, to stay with me on Monday, if I can't stay home, or if he knows anything? like what they're gonna do.

15 minutes later Calum walks into my room.

''Hey Babe, what do you wanna do today?'' he asks bringing me into a hug

''What's gonna happen on Monday?'' I ask worriedly, hugging him back.

''I'm not sure, just stay with me. We only have one period not together anyway.'' Calum smiles

''Okay.'' I say quietly, as he pecks me on the lips.

''What do you want to do?'' he asks again

''Cuddle?'' I giggle

''Okay.'' he smiles

I lie on my bed and motion Calum to join me, he lies down beside me. I wrap my arm around his shoulders as he wraps his arms around my waist. I can feel his even breathing on my neak, I fall asleep like that.

I wake up at around 4 o'clock, Calum is snoring softly. I look down at him and smile because I'm so lucky to have him. A few minutes later he wakes up.

''W-What time is it?'' he asks, his voice a little scratchy.

''Just after 4.'' I reply, kissing him on the forehead.

''I-I should probably get back now.'' he says, sitting up.

''Aw, stay.'' I say, grabbing his arm.

''I can't, it's a school night.'' he tells me, kissing my lips ''I'll text you tomorrow.''

''Love you.'' I say as he walks out the door.

I walk down stairs, to go see what my family are doing. I see my mum making dinner.

''Ash? what happened to your face?'' she asks worriedly

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Ashton's mum finds out what happened to his face.

Shit. I forget that she hadn't seen my face yet.

''U-Um w-what do you mean?'' I stutter

''Don't be smart with me young man!'' she yells ''Did Calum do this when he came over?''

''Shit, no. Calum wouldn't do that.'' I reassure 

''Tell me right now.'' she says angrily ''When did this happen?''

''Friday.'' I say quietly

''Who did this?'' she asks more kindly

''I-I can't say.'' I whisper

''Ughh, you better tell me later. Go finish your homework.'' she says, annoyed.

''Okay..'' I say, as I walk back to my room.

Around half an hour later, after finishing my homework, I go to see if dinner is ready.

''Mum! is dinner ready?'' I ask from the top of the stairs

''Yes it is, come and get it.'' she responds

I walk down the stairs and notice that she has made 'Lasagna', my siblings are eating at the dining table, my mum in the lounge. I grab a plate and join my mother in the lounge. I take a seat next to my mum on the couch, she's watching the news. I begin eating, she turns the sound down a little bit to talk to me.

''Ash, please tell me.'' she says gently ''I'm your mother, I deserve to know.''

''Fine.'' I reply

She sits up straight and looks at me.

''It was the football team.'' I say, looking at my feet.

''They've been picking on me for awhile now.'' I continue

''I should really let the principal know Ashton.'' she says, sounding angry

''I know but I really don't want to move schools.'' I say, standing up.

''Why not? you won't get bullied at a different school.'' she says kindly

''Because I'm in love with Calum.'' I tell her, walking up to my room.

I go up to my room, and undress myself. I fall straight asleep.

 

Fuck, it's Monday. Michael's planning something today. I decide not to text or call Calum, until I get to school. I decide to wear a 'Nirvana' t-shirt, black skinnies, black and white 'Vans', and a black and white bandana.

I begin to walk to school. When I arrive, I go straight to my locker. A shy boy comes up to me.

''A-Are you Ashton Irwin?'' he asks, looking down at a white piece of paper. 

''That's me.'' I giggle.

''Great, the principal would like to see you.'' he says walking away.

Shit. Did my mum tell the principal. I begin to walk to the principal's office. I open the door to see him sitting in a big black leather chair, on his computer.

''Sir, you would like to see me?'' I ask shyly

''Yes I would Ashton, take a seat.'' he motions me to the chair in front of his desk.

I take a seat, wondering what he's going to say.

''To be honest Ashton, I'm a bit disappointed in you.'' He continues.  _Huh? Disappointed._ ''I didn't expect you to do something like this.''

''I'm a little confused sir.'' I say confused

''I'm talking about you making rumors and making fun of Michael for being 'Gay'.'' He says glaring at me

''I never did any of that.'' I say, almost in tears.

''You did we have proof, on the chat page on the web-''

''Sir, that's not true.'' I interrupt

''Please let me continue, on the website. It was clearly you.'' he continues ''That is against our school rules, and you are expelled, until further notice.''

''Sir, I promise you. I did none of that, give me another chance.'' I plead

''It's too late, go get your stuff and get out of here!'' he yells

I stand up suddenly in anger, and knock the chair over.

''You're a fucking dick!'' I yell, as I exit the office. 

People look at me, I notice Jase in the office, looking at me, confused. I run out of the office, and to my locker, I grab all my stuff and slam the lockers door. I exit the main doors and run home.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton just got expelled from school.

I arrive home, I'm so angry.

I get a text from _Calum._

_From Cal x:_

_Where are you? you algood? xx_

_To Cal x:_

_No I'm not._

_From Cal x:_

_Whats wrong? are you in the bathroom again?_

_To Cal x:_

_I'm at home._

_From Cal x:_

_What? why? are you sick?_

_To Cal x:_

_I'm fuckin expelled._

_From Cal x:_

_What? What for?_

_To Cal x:_

_Apparently I broke the rules._

_From Cal x:_

_Call me._

 

_I dial Calum's number he picks up instantly._

''What rule did you break Ash?'' he asks, sounding serious

''Apparently, I made fun of Michael for being gay, and I was spreading rumors.'' I reply

''That's fucking bullshit.'' He continues ''I'm stuck here without you for the rest of school, I'm gonna cry.''

''Don't cry Cal, luckily he said till further notice.'' I reassure ''You should try persuade him for me.''

''What do you expect me to say.'' he asks

''I don't know.'' I sigh

''Come hang out with me at lunch.'' he adds

''I'm not allowed to step foot on the school grounds.'' I comment

''That's bullshit.'' He agrees ''I'll talk to him.''

''Thank you pup, I love you.'' I say, blushing 

''Love you too, I'll call you later.'' Calum concludes 

''Bye.'' I end, I hang up.

I'm still fucking mad, I just wanna punch Michael. He deserves it. I know that tomorrow, the school has a teacher only day tomorrow, so I decide to invite Calum to stay over tonight.

Around 4 o'clock, I give Calum a call. I dial his number, he doesn't answer the first call. I call him again, this time he picks up.

''Hello?'' Calum asks

''Hi Cal.'' I say kindly

''Oh Ash, what's up?'' he giggles

''You should stay at mine tonight.'' I add

''Jase is staying at mine tonight, come to mine?'' he questions

_Ughh Jase_

''Yeah okay, is he there now?'' I ask

''Yeah, he arrived just before. See you soon.'' he finishes

Half an hour later, I arrive at Calum's. Mali lets me in, I walk up to his room. They're sitting on the floor.

''Hey Babe.'' Calum says, kissing my cheek and taking my bags.

''Hey.'' I respond, looking at Jase, who's texting.

Calum sits next to Jase, I sit on the other side of Calum. Calum puts some Blink-182 on his radio.

''I like this song!'' Jase exclaims

''Me too.'' Calum laughs

Calum turns down the music a little bit.

''Have you done this question?'' Calum asks Jase, pointing to something in his book.

''No, not yet.'' Jase smiles

I text my mum because she and Calum are like my only contacts.

''Lets get something to eat Pup.'' Jase says to Calum

_Pup? Pup is my name for Calum?_

Before I know it, I'm standing up and pulling Jase up by his collar, it's like my brains taking over.

I punch him in the face and then I start choking him. I can hear Calum yelling at me and trying to pull me off him, but he's not succeeding because I'm stronger than him.

''Ashton! Stop it! You're gonna kill him! Cut it out! Ashton!'' Calum screams, he finally gets me off of him. I fall on my back-side.

Jase is gasping for air.

''Breath Jase, In and out.'' he says calmly, rubbing his back.

Once he gets his breathing back, and I've calmed down. Calum stands up.

''What the fuck Ashton!'' Calum yells

''I-I d-don't know what came over me.'' I say, tears streaming down my face. ''I-I'm sorry Cal.''

''You fucking almost killed him!'' he screams 

''H-He c-called y-you P-Pup.'' I stutter, through tears.

''So! You call me Pup!'' He yells, his eyes no longer cute and kind, are now full of anger and betrayal. 

''E-Exactly.'' I cry ''T-That's m-my name for you.''

''You're not the only one who calls me fucking Pup!'' he growled ''You think you own me!''

''No, I don't.'' I say quietly, there's a pause for a few moments.

''Ashton, I think we should break up.'' he says looking at his feet, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

''W-What? n-no p-please.'' I cry

''It's the right thing to do.'' he says, crying quietly ''I need a break.''

I grab my things and run out the door crying, I decide to go to the park. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so emotional writing this :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Calum broke up :(

I arrive at the park, my cheeks are streamed with tears. I take a seat on a park bench where Calum and I had our first date. I put my face in my hands, and cry, until I feel like I can't cry any longer. After a while I decide to go home, because I'm exhausted.

When I arrive home, it's only 8 o'clock. I finally got myself to stop crying. My mum was in the lounge, watching TV and reading a magazine.

''Ash? I thought you were at Calum's.'' she says as I enter the lounge ''Good news, the principal is willing to give you another chance.''

''Oh great, school.'' I say sarcasticly

''Why aren't you at Calum's'' she asks me, her eyes still at the magazine.

I could feel the tears coming straight back, tears rolled down my cheeks.

''W-We b-broke up.'' I stutter as tears rolled down my cheeks, she looked up at me.

''Aw Ashy, come here.'' she says, bringing me into a hug.

''W-We h-had a argument.'' I say, crying into her shirt

''He'll come back.'' she says, as she kisses my forehead.

''I-I'm just gonna g-go to bed.'' I cry

''Okay goodnight.'' she says gently

I walk up the stairs towards my room, I go under my blankets and cry myself to sleep.

 

The next day, I stay in bed the whole day. I only got up to use the bathroom and to get something to eat.

Wednesday morning, I decide to go to school. I just have to avoid Calum, Jase, and the football team. I decide to wear my 'Lonestar' t-shirt, my maroon-colored sweater, black skinnies, white converse, and a grey beanie.

I begin to walk to school, I honestly feel depressed and broken. I have nobody. I arrive at school and go to my locker, I get the things out of it, I need for the day. I go to the music room, because music always manages to clear my mind. I decide to play the drums, I play 'American Idiot' by 'Greenday'. Then the bell goes for first period, I have English with  _Calum._

I enter English and sit right at the back. Calum enters about 3 minutes after I do, he has huge bags under his eyes, he joins Jase at the other side of the classroom. Michael walks over to me, sitting in the empty seat beside me.

''Aw Ash and Cal broke up.'' he smirks

''Fuck off Michael.'' I tell him, not making eye contact

''Luke! come here!'' Michael calls Luke over, Luke sits in the empty seat beside Michael.

''What is it Mikey?'' Luke asks

''Ashton and Calum broke up.'' Michael laughs

''Haha, Calum should join the football team, he's always been good.'' he says evilly ''Plus they're not together anymore.''

''Yeah, we'll invite him and Jase at lunch.'' he says, with that they walk off.

At lunch, I notice Calum and Jase sitting at  _my old table._ I sit at a smaller table, where no one was sitting, I lay my head on my arms. I saw Michael and Luke getting up and going towards Calum.

 

Calum's POV

I honestly was crying all night, Jase had to comfort me. When I walked into English, I saw Ash sitting in the back of the classroom, he looked terrible. I noticed Michael walking over to him, he better not touch him. At lunch, I notice Ash walking to the small table in the corner. A few minutes, I notice Michael and Luke coming over to us.

''What do you want Michael?'' I say, annoyed

''We came to give you an invitation.'' he replies

''What the fuck do you mean?'' I ask

''Do you guys want to join the football team?'' he sighs

''Is this some kind of joke?'' I question

''Meet us at the football game tonight, if you accept.'' he says ''Everyone will be there.''

''Did you invite Ashton too, when you went over to him in English?'' I ask shyly

''No we were just giving him shit.'' he laughs ''See you tonight.''

With that, they walk away.

''What do you think?'' Jase asks

''I think they're tricking us.'' I reply

''Do you think we should join?'' he questions 

''I don't know.'' I say, quietly

''I kinda want to.'' he says shyly

''Go ahead.'' I say, kinda mad that he would want to, after what they did to Ash. ''What if they beat you up, like they did with Ashton?''

''He sounded serious.'' he smiles 

''I'll think about it.'' I say, standing up ''I'll text you, before the game.''

''Okay, I'm coming with you.'' he says

 

 


	8. The Football Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's about the football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's extra long, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Ashton's POV

I heard that the football game was on, everyone's going. I don't know if I should go too.

Later on, I decide to go, but I have to avoid them, I couldn't find my contacts so I put on my black-framed glasses. I tell my mum I'm going to take my mind off of the break up. When I arrive at the school grounds, the football grounds look like a carnival, it's dark out so the lights really stand out. The game was starting in half an hour so I had time to get snacks and stuff. At the snacks area, I notice Calum and Jase are here,  _are they in the football team?._ After about 10 minutes, I decide to go grab some snacks before the game. I bought some coke, some hot chips, and a mini pizza. I go find a seat, I sit next to a girl with Blonde hair. I can see Calum from we're I was sitting.  _  
_

There was some commotion coming from the field, Michael was freaking out. A few minutes later, Michael walks over to Calum, I can hear them from we're I'm sitting.

''Calum!'' he yells

''What?'' Calum asks

''We're missing a player, please play?'' he pleads

''Fine.'' Calum says

''Thank you, thank you.'' Michael says, hugging Calum. _Hugging Calum?_

Calum and Michael run down on to the field, in their uniforms. _Calum looks good, in his football jersey._

The game starts, Calum's really good. I begin eating my mini pizza.

It's half time, Calum is sweating like crazy. He looks really attractive. Calum gets the last try. The score is 26-12 to us.

After the game, the football team is lifting Calum in the air.

''Party at my place, everyone invited!'' Joesph, one of the football players says. 

I see Calum running up to Jase and giving him a hug.

''You did awesome!'' Jase exclaims

''Thanks, I think I might join the team.'' He laughs

''You should.'' Michael says from behind him.

''Okay, I will.'' Calum says happily, Michael smiles real big.

''You guys coming to the party?'' Michael asks

''Yeah we're coming.'' Jase answers

''Okay, lets go.'' Michael says, as they walk away.

 _Should I go?_ I think to myself, suddenly the blonde girl, sitting next to me says something.

''Hi, I'm Ella.'' She says kindly

''H-Hi, I'm Ashton.'' I reply

''I like your glasses, are you going to the party? she giggles

''T-Thanks, yeah I think I might.'' I answer

''Can I go with you, I don't want to look like a loner.'' Ella laughs

''Yeah, sure.'' I respond, I blush.

We hop into my car, and make our way to Josephs house. I find out a lot about her, we exchange phone numbers. I tell her about my break-up with Calum. She tells me, she used to date Carter, one of the footballers, until he cheated on her.

We arrived at Josephs house, it was packed. We enter together.

''Lets get some alcohol.'' she giggles

''Okay.'' I respond

We go into the kitchen, where it was also packed, there were a bunch of couples making out. Ella grabs two bottles of beer and hands me one, I open it and take a sip.

''Thanks, I needed this.'' I laugh, she smiles

''I'll catch you later, text me.'' she says as she walks off.

I decide to go look around, I take a seat on the couch. A cheerleader comes and walks over to me.

''Hey baby.'' she says, obviously drunk. ''Lets get drunk tonight, here's a shot.''

I laugh, I drink the shot. Maybe getting drunk will get my mind off things.

The party goes on for hours, I lost count of drinks I have had, I was just hanging out with that cheerleader. I know for a fact, that I am drunk. The cheerleader and I were both drunk, we were flirting back and fourth. I'm into dudes, so I definitely know I am drunk.

 

Calums POV

I feel great for joining the team, maybe it will take my minds of things and  _Ashton_. I walk into the party with Jase and Michael, I don't drink that much considering I'm driving home.

The party is still going on, lots of girls keep flirting with me, don't they know I'm into guys.

Later on, I see Ashton with a cheerleader, he looks drunk. I notice the female keeps giving him alcohol and shots. The party starts to die down, Jase has already left. Most people have gone, I decide to leave too. I can't just leave my ex-boyfriend here,  _can I?_

I decide to drop him off at his house, I go over to him and the cheerleader, Nora.

''Hey Nora.'' I say kindly

''Calum! Babe!'' she says excitedly

''Ash looks drunk, I'm gonna take him home.'' I say gently ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Okay, bye babe.'' she says loudly

I wrap my arm around Ashton's waist to keep him stable, I grab the keys from his pocket, help into the passenger seat, and drive to his house.

I walk him up to the front door, I try opening the door, but it's locked. I see the lights are on, so I knocked softly.

Anne-Marie answers the door.

''Hi, Mrs Irwin.'' I smile

''Hello Calum.'' she replies kindly

''Ashton's a little drunk from the football party.'' I laugh,  _I really miss him._

''Thank you for bringing him home, he was a little depressed about the breakup.'' she tells me

''No worries, yeah I know, we had a massive argument and I just needed a break from relationships.'' I explain ''See you later.''

''Bye!'' she yells back ''Thanks again!'' 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Will It Be Different?

Ashtons POV

My head hurts so badly. I don't remember coming home, after the party. My mum comes in.

''Morning sleepyhead, school has a late start so I let you sleep in.'' she explains as she opens the blinds 

''M-My head hurts.'' I complain

''That's because you came home drunk last night.'' she laughs

''I don't even remember coming home last night.'' I say, squinting my eyes from the sunlight

''Calum brought you and your car home last night, he still cares about you.'' she says as she kisses my head ''Get dressed, then come down for breakfast.''

_Calum? still cares?_

I finally get myself to get out of bed. I put on my 'Weekend Warrior' tank top, some black skinnies, my white converse and my black beanie. 

I walk down stairs to fine vegemite toast already prepared.

''Eat up baby, you still got school.'' My mum says kindly

I begin to eat my toast, after I've eaten I put the plate in the diswasher, grab my bag and start walking to school.

I still feel hungover, I'm probably gonna fall asleep during school.

I enter the school to find Ella, hanging at my locker.

''Hey Ashton, are you as hungover as me?'' she laughs

''Probably.'' I say, as I open my locker.

''Wanna hang out with me today, the seniors have no classes today.'' she says excitedly ''We're all celebrating the football game, plus everyone's still hungover.''

''Yeah, sure.'' I agree

''Lets head to the cafeteria for lunch?'' she says as we start walking

''Alright.'' I add

We sit down at the table I was at yesterday. I glance over at Calum, who's sitting with the football team now and Jase

''You miss him don't you?'' she asks

''Yeah, I miss him.'' I reply

''Tell him, I'm sure he misses you too.'' she says kindly

''Nah, I think he's over me.'' I sigh

''I don't, I see him looking at you all the time, I notice things.'' she explains ''He kept checking on you last night, when you were drunk and with the cheerleader.''

''Really?'' I ask

''Yeah.'' she replies 

''He's hanging out with the guy who bet me up though.'' I sigh sadly

''I think he's hanging out with the football team.'' she laughs 

''And the guy who bet me up.'' I say, not getting her joke

''Don't worry about.'' she says kissing me on the cheek and making me blush ''Prom's coming up, tell him before he gets a new prom date.''

Later on everyone was hanging out in the music room, Ella and I decided to go see what was going on. As we went in there, I noticed Calum quietly strumming the guitar with the football team.

I went into a separate room and showed Ella, my drum skills, I mentioned it when I met her. I began playing 'American Idiot', I'm sure all the other students could hear me drumming, I got lost in my thoughts and noticed that a lot more people were watching, it was honestly embarrassing. I dragged Ella out of the music room along with me. I explained to her, how embarrassing that was, she just laughed.

I decide to text Ella, after school. I get lost in looking at Mine and Calums conversation, it makes me cry. He was not only my  _boyfriend_ but he was also my  _bestfriend._ I decide to text Ella about him.

To Ella:

I'm really missing Calum atm.

From Ella:

Text him then :P

To Ella:

That's a little too forward, we just broke up.

From Ella:

Exactly, he'll get over you soon.

To Ella:

Tomorrow?

From Ella: 

Fine, just talk to him.

To Ella:

See you tomorrow x

From Ella:

Bye hun x

Tomorrow I'm gonna talk to Calum.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

I text Ella as I walk to school, when I arrive she's standing at my locker again.

''Are you going to talk to Calum today?'' Ella asks

''I don't know.'' I reply ''Probably not.''

''Aw okay, I won't rush you.'' she says politely 

I see Calum at his locker, talking to Jase as the football team walk over to Ella and I.

''What do you guys want?'' Ella asks

''Found a loser as a friend, Ella?'' Carter smirks

''He's not a loser.'' she comments

''Ashton, looks like Calum is on our side now.'' Michael laughs, knocking my black-framed glasses off my face, Ella picks them up and hands them back to me.

''I honestly couldn't care less.'' I say, proudly. I notice Calum looking over at us.

''Oh I think you do Irwin.'' he says walking closer.

''Back off, don't be bullies.'' Ella says, pushing Michael back.

''Don't fucking touch me!'' Michael yells

Before either of us could say anything Carter punches me, causing my mouth to bleed. I could see Calum starting to jog over. Ella helps me up.

''You alright?'' she whispers, I nod.

''What the fuck is going on here?'' Calum asks, pulling Carter back.

''Nothing, none of your fucking buisness Hood. Go back over to your boyfriend.'' Carter smirks.  _Boyfriend?_

''Grow up Carter!'' Calum yells.

Before I could say anything, Ella is dragging me out of all the commotion.

''Where are you going? Ima get you Irwin!'' Carter yells

''Boyfriend? do you think he's dating Jase?'' I ask Ella quietly

''I don't think so, I don't think he would get over you that quickly.'' she replies, she grabs some napkins, wiping around my mouth.

''I hate Michael so much, I did nothing to him.'' I tell her

''Me too, stick with me at lunch, I have a feeling Carter's gonna be back.'' she explains

At lunch, Ella and I go to our table. Almost instantly the football boys are coming back over. Carter tries to pull me up by my collar but Ella stops him.

''Fuck off Carter, leave the poor boy alone!'' she yells, everyone is now looking us.

Calum and Jase head over as soon as they see the commotion.

''What's going on Michael?'' Calum asks, Michael doesn't answer him.

Carter pushes Ella back so that he can pull me up. He grabs my collar, forcing me to stand up.

''Leave him alone Cart-'' She says, trying to pull Carters hand away from her, but gets interrupted 

''Shut the fuck up!'' He yells, pushing her further back into the crowd.

He's still holding onto my collar, he has a tight grip. Before anyone can stop him, he punches me in the face, making me fall down, he starts kicking me in the stomach. I can see Calum trying to get through but Michael is holding him back. He has already winded me, right now I'm struggling to breath, my nose, mouth and face are bleeding. Luckily Calum is able to get past Michael's strength. 

Calum's POV

I come into the cafeteria noticing some commotion around Ashton. I run over to see what's wrong. 

''What's going on Michael?'' I ask, no response. 

Michael grips tightly on my shirt, forcing me not to go any closer. Ella is yelling at Carter, but she's getting pulled back into the crowd. Suddenly he starts punching Ashton. Shit.

Ashton is lying on the floor crying as Carter kicks him in the stomach. I try my hardest to get through, Ashton starts to bleed. Fuck. He's hurt. Luckily I get through the crowd.

I punch Carter in the face and grab him by the collar.

''Don't fucking lay another finger on him! I'll fucking kill you if you touch him!'' I yell

''No, you won't Hood.'' he smirks

Ashton is still lying on the floor, I can tell that he's struggling to breath. Carter continues to kick him in the stomach.

Carters back is facing me as he kicks Ash. I pull him back by the neck, turn him around and punch him several times. I begin choking him, like I did with Michael, he deserves this, he deserves more than this. 

Before I can do anything else, I am being pulled back.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ashtons POV

I see Calum start to punch Carter, I calm down a little. Carter turns around and starts kicking me again, Calum suddenly grabs Carter by the neck and starts choking him. Suddenly Calum gets pulled back.

''Calum! Carter! Michael! Ashton!, my office now!'' the principal yells

Calum helps me up on my feet.

''You alright?'' he whispers, as we walk to the office.

''My stomach and face are sore.'' I reply

''Do you want to go to the nurse?'' he asks, I decline.

We arrive at the office, after a what seemed like forever, walk.

''Take a seat.'' he says, glaring at us

We all take a seat, I sit at one end, Carter at the other.

''I am very disappointed, in all of you.'' he says, looking very angry, ''Especially you Ashton, now you boys tell me what happened.''

''Ashton, came up to me at lunch and just punched me.'' Carter lies ''He started insulting me and my family.''

''He never did any of that.'' Calum disagrees 

''You weren't even there, how would you know?'' he argues

''True, but I know Ash.'' Calum says, glaring at him

''Stop arguing you two!'' the principal yells, ''Ashton, tell me your point of view.''

''U-Um.''  _They would probably beat me up again, if I tell the truth. So I go the safe way._

''W-What C-Carter said.'' I say shyly, I can feel Calum glancing at me, wondering if I'm telling the truth.

''Okay, continue with your day, I may call each of you in for a word.'' the principal says, seriously. ''There will be a punishment.''

I begin walking out of the door and down the hallway, but Calum stops me.

''Was that true, did you actually start that fight?'' he asks gently

I shrug him off and continue walking

''Stop avoiding me!'' he yells ''I get it your mad at me.''

''Of course I am Calum.'' I say, as I continue walking

''I'm sorry, I didn't want to breakup with you, I needed a break.'' he says kindly

''You needed a break?'' I ask sarcastically, stopping to look at him

''Yeah, we had two big arguments, in like three days.'' he explains

''I'm not in the mood to talk to you Calum.'' I say, as I jog off.

After school, I decide I need to get out of the house, I can't let my Mum see me like this. I look worst than last time, I decide to go for a run.

I put on my fitness playlist, and begin running. After 10 minutes of running, I get a text.

From Cal x:

Wanna hang out Ashton?

To Cal x:

No.

From Cal x:

Please, I miss you.

To Cal x: 

We just broke up. I'm still mad at you.

From Cal x:

Not a date, think about it.

_Should I go?_

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ashtons POV

_To Cal x:_

_Calum, are you drunk?_

_From Cal x:_

_Maybe.. ;)_

_To Cal x:_

_Bye Calum._

I do love him and miss him, but I need him to be himself when I tell him.

Prom is in just over a week, I'll tell him at school tomorrow.

The next morning, I get up really early and start to get ready. I decide to wear my 'Ponies Forever' shirt, black skinnies, my black converse, my grey beanie, I add a hoodie because it's raining. I jog quietly down the stairs, without waking anyone up. I grab a apple and put it in my bag for breakfast. I write a note to my mum so she won't worry.

_Mum,_

_Going to school early. See you later. Love you._

_Love Ash xx_

I leave the note on the bench, and exit the house. I begin walking to school, I eat my apple on the way there. The rain makes my hair wet, because I don't put the hood on. When I arrive at the school, the school is not yet open because it's only 5 am. I wait there for 20 minutes in the pouring rain, until Mr Taylor the principal arrives.

''Ashton? what are you doing here?'' he asks with a angry look on his face, he always looks angry.

''Waiting for school to start.'' I laugh, sarcastically

''It's open now, you can go in.'' he says nicely ''I'll be calling you and Calum to come to my office today, Michael and Carter I'll call in later.''

I enter the school, there is only a few people already here. I notice Jase sitting on the ground, leaning against the lockers, he looks like he's been crying. I decide to go and talk to him and maybe apologize. As I walk over to him, he starts to look scared. _Is he scared of me?_

I take a seat beside him.

''Hey.'' I say quietly.

''H-Hi.'' he replies quietly, he sniffles a bit.

''Have you been crying?'' I ask, I realize it's none of my business.

''W-Why d-do you care?'' he asks, he starts crying softly.

''I came over to apologize.'' I say kindly ''I was just over-protective of Calum at the time, I didn't know what I was doing, it was like my mind took over. My mind takes over a lot, I haven't told anyone that, it's a sensitive topic. I'm sorry.''

''O-Oh okay, I promise I never flirted with him.'' he says shyly ''I may be bisexual, but I don't like Calum like that.''

''I'm sorry, I just assumed that you guys had flirted.'' I say, looking down.

''It's okay, I forgive you.'' he says, trying to smile. ''I'm crying because of family problems by the way, Calum already knows.''

''Oh, it was none of my business anyway, just forget I asked.'' I say nicely

''Calum, sure talked about you a lot.'' he admits ''He was crying the night you broke up.''

''Really?'' I question

''Yeah, I think he didn't really mean to, he was just mad.'' he explains ''He misses you.''

''I miss him too.'' I admit ''Did you guys actually join the football team?''

''He did, I wasn't good enough.'' he tells me.

''I can't play football either.'' I giggle

''Calum's on his way now, they had a football party last night, he got drunk. I wasn't even invited.'' he sighs, looking at his phone

''I better go then, hopefully Calum doesn't fall for their tricks and starts acting like Carter and Michael, see you later.'' I wave

''Hopefully, bye.'' he says still looking at his phone.

I walk to my locker, just across from Jase. I see Calum walking in, jogging to Jase.

Suddenly the principal says something into the speakers.

''Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood, come to my office.''

I start to walk there, Calum catching up.

''Hey, sorry for those text messages. I was drunk.'' he says shyly

''I-It's okay.'' I say quietly ''Just so you know, I apologized to Jase.''

''Really, thanks I guess.'' he grins.

We walk into his office.

''Take a seat boys.'' he says to us, we take a seat.

''Okay, I noticed that you don't get along with the others, I need you to be honest now that they're not here.'' coughed Mr Thomas, ''Ashton?''

''U-Um, C-Carter and M-Michael.'' I say, stopping because I'm about to cry.

''Huh? can you repeat that?'' he asks, glaring at me.

''Do you want me to tell him?'' Calum whispers. I nod. ''Can I tell you sir?''

''Yeah, go ahead.'' he says, looking at Calum

''Michael and Calum, came up to him at lunch and pulled him up by his collar, I wanted to help him but Michael held me back.'' he explains, Mr Thomas writes notes, ''Carter punched him, he fell down. Then Carter started to kick him, I grabbed him off Ashton and started choking him.''

''Oh okay, thank you Calum. I would like to speak to Ashton alone.'' he says, Calum nods and walks out. ''I just want to know if that's all true?''

''Y-Yeah, basically.'' I reply

''Basically?'' he asks, glaring at me.

''Yeah, that's what happened.'' I say quietly

''Okay, thank you, you can go.'' he says, looking through his notes

_With that I walk out._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

To be honest, I don't feel like I belong on this world. Ever since Calum and I broke up, I've been having these suicidal thoughts. I haven't told anyone about this, I cry myself to sleep, I almost self-harmed myself. But I didn't because that would hurt my mum a lot, even though it hurts me not doing it. I found out about something 3 weeks ago, that I had. Something I'm really embarrassed about. I need to tell Calum the truth.

I walk up to Calum, who's leaning against the lockers, listening to music. 

''Calum?'' I ask shyly, his eyes are closed so I tap him gently. 

He opens his eyes.

''Did you say something Ashton?'' he asks kindly

''Yeah, can I talk to you alone?'' I ask quietly

''We're alone now.'' he says looking at me weirdly

''I mean more alone.'' I spoke

''Yeah, okay.'' he added, following me into the music room.

I close the door to the room, I drum in.

''What do you want to ask me?'' he questions

''I need to be honest with you.'' I say quietly ''I'm honestly really embarrassed.''

''O-Okay.'' he says weirdly

''I have BPD.'' I say, looking at my feet, embarrassed 

''What's BPD?'' he asks gently

''Borderline Personality Disorder.'' I explain 

''H-How do you know?'' he stutters 

''I found out, I went to a therapist.'' I sigh ''I had mostly all of the symptoms.'' 

''What is BPD? what symptoms?'' he questions 

''Depressed moods, anger, physical violence, anxiety, self-harm, even suicidal thoughs.'' I explain

''You self-harm?'' he sighs ''Show me your wrists.''

''No, I haven't, but I have wanted to.'' I say, pulling my arms to my chests.

''S-Suicidal thoughts?'' he asks gently

''Yeah.'' I sigh ''Not as much as most people though.''

''Is that why you did that to Jase?'' he asks kindly

''I think so.'' I reply quietly

''Have you got medication?'' he asks, rubbing my back.

''Yeah, if I don't take them, I get sad or angry or something.'' I answer

''Oh okay, thanks for telling me.'' he says kindly, he starts to walk out.

''Imissyou.'' I blurt out, my face goes red.

''Huh?'' he asks, turning around, I look at my feet.

''I miss you.'' I say quietly

''I miss you too.'' he replies kindly

Before I know it, Calum is running up to me. He hugs me. I hug him back.  _I missed this._

We walk back out into the hall, we walk to English.

After English, all the students go to the hall for an announcement. Calum, Jase and I sit with each other. Nora is making the announcement.

''As most of you know, Prom is next week. She squeals ''I would just like to say, you can buy tickets from the cheerleaders, starting at lunch, so start finding dates and buy tickets before they're sold out, have a great day!''

We head back in to the locker hall.

''Guess what?'' Jase exclaims

''What's up?'' Calum laughs

''I got a date to prom!'' Jase grins

''Congrats bro, who with?'' Calum asks

''Sophia, we're gonna go buy tickets, see you later.'' he walks off, leaving me with Calum

''Have you got a date to prom.'' I sigh

''Of course not, have you?'' he questions

''Nahh.'' I reply

''Lets go to that music room again!'' Calum exclaims

''Yeah, okay.'' I agree

We walk into the room, Calum shuts the door behind me. Before I can say anything, Calum dives on me.

Calum places his lips on mine, we kiss like that for awhile. I finally let access. We kiss for almost 10 minutes.

''I missed you so much.'' Calum whispers in my air

''I missed you too.'' I say, kissing his collarbone ''Do you wanna go to prom with me?''

''I'd love to.'' he says, kissing my lips again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short sorry guys, will make longer next chapter.

It's the day before prom, Calum and I are back together and nothing could be better. I'm going suit shopping after school. 

''Ash, wake up! you're late! Calum's already here!'' mum yells

''N-No, 5 more m-minutes.'' I say, with my eyes shut.

''Ash, get off your lazy butt, Calum is downstairs waiting!'' she says, flipping my blankets off.

''Fine! I'll get up!'' I add, sitting up.

''Good, get dressed and come down stairs.'' she says, walking out of the room

I get up and decide to quickly get dressed, I don't want to leave Calum waiting. I decide to wear my maroon-colored tank top, black skinnies, black and white bandanna, and my black converse. I quickly put on a light grey jacket.

I grab my backpack, and jog down stairs. I see Calum talking to Harry.

''You're finally up, you boys better get going.'' she says as Calum drags me out the door.

''Why were you up late.'' he asks, as he kisses my cheek

''I-I don't know, my mum forgot to wake me up I guess.'' I say quietly

''She tried waking you up three times when I was there, you should set an alarm.'' he laughs

''Yeah, I think I will.'' I say, smiling at him.

''You excited for prom, I am.'' he says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

''Y-Yeah.'' I reply shyly

''What's wrong?'' he asks gently

''Nothing, I'm a little nervous.'' I add ''I haven't gotten an outfit yet, what if they're all sold o-''

''Stop stressing Ash, I don't care what you look like, come in your pajamas if you want.'' Calum giggles

We arrive at the school, Calum grabs my hand, we enter the school hand in hand. We see Jase by his locker, we walk over to him.

''Look at you two lovebirds.'' Jase says, winking at us both.

''Look at you.'' Calum says, winking back, but then winking at me.

I blush and kiss him on the cheek.

''You guys are cute.'' he says, grabbing his books out of his locker ''I gotta study, see you guys later.''

''Bye!'' Calum calls as Jase walks off ''Lets go get something to eat, you need breakfast.''

''Yeah, alright.'' I agree

We walk into the cafeteria, were we see the football team sitting at their normal table. Carter calls overs.

''Calum sit with us!'' he calls

''Nah.'' Calum replies

''I'd rather sit with my boyfriend.'' he says, whispering in my ear and kissing cheek.

_After school, I get ready to go get my outfit for prom._

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Ashtons POV   


I hop in my car and begin driving to my local mall. I go to the store 'Hallensteins'. I notice Carter in there looking for something to wear to prom. He notices me.

''Hey Irwin.'' he says smirking evily

''H-Hi.'' I reply shyly

I look through all the clothes and finally pick out a button up top, and a black jacket to go over the top. I couldn't buy a tie because I only had $200. I quickly purchase the items, and leave before Carter can say anything. I tell Calum that I have bought my outfit.

_To Cal x:_

_Hey Cal-Pal, I bought my outfit._

_From Cal x:_

_Great, I'm sure you look good x_

_To Cal x:_

_I only had enough to get 2 things, I'm gonna look like shit without a tie._

_From Cal x:_

_You don't have to wear a tie, I'm sure you look great either way. I can buy you one if you want. xx_

_To Cal x:_

_No thanks, you already do enough for me xx_

_From Cal x:_

_Okay xxx_

_To Cal x:_

_I'll talk to you later, love you x_

_From Cal x:_

_Love you too xx_

The next day, we don't have school because it's prom day. Prom starts at 6:30 and goes until 12:00. At 4:00 my mum helps me get ready.

I get dressed into my outfit.

''You sure you don't want me to get you more dressier pants, you always wear those.'' she asks 

''I'm sure mum.'' I repeat

After I've put my top half on, I put my black skinnies on and my black boots. I brush my curls and then mess it back up again. I like it messy. I walk downstairs.

''You look so handsome.'' my mum says, kissing me on the cheek

''Thank you.'' I add

''Is Calum picking you up?'' she asks

''Yeah.'' I respond

At 5:00 Calum knocks on the door, I open it.

''Woah, Ash you look great.'' he says, giving me a quick kiss

''Not too bad yourself.'' I reply

My mum comes in with a camera.

''Okay photo time.'' she says smiling

''M-Mum, no.'' I say embarrassingly, Calum laughs

''Please, this is your first and only prom.'' she pleads 

''Fine.'' I say annoyingly

After a few photos, Calum and I finally leave for prom. We decide to go for dinner first. Calum picks a restaurant in town, a few blocks away from prom. We enter and find a seat, soon after the waiter come over.

''Welcome, may I take your order?'' she asks kindly

''U-Um, yes. Can I get the squid surprise with a side of fries and just some coke please?'' Calum asks shyly

''Yes you can, and you?'' she asks me nicely

''I-I'll just get the fish n chips please, with a coke too thanks.'' I reply, I notice Calum texting on his phone.

''Okay, I'll be back with your meals soon.'' she says, as she walks off

I elbow Calum in the ribs, he looks up.

''This is my night too.'' I huff

''I know.'' he replies

''It would be nice if you spoke to me, instead of texting someone else.'' I say, not making eye contact

''I was just texting Mikey, what do you want to talk about then?'' he asks, rubbing my arm.

''Mikey?'' I ask, shrugging his arm off.

''Yeah Michael, he's not that bad anymore.'' he says, playing with the cutlery

''Fine, just change the subject.'' I ask

''O-Okay, here comes our food anyway.'' he says, looking like a smiling puppy

After the meals, _we head to prom_. 

  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night!

''You ready?'' Calum asks, my hand in his.

''Yeah.'' I reply, quickly pecking his lips.

We walk in the big glass doors, hand in hand. He lets go of my hand as we enter the doors, shock flies through me.

'I'll catch you later, I'm gonna go hang with Jase and the footballers, okay?'' he asks, making puppy dog eyes.

''Y-Yeah, see you later.'' I stutter in shock, that he would just leave me.

With that he walks off, I notice some drinks in the corner. I walk over to grab a glass. I pick a 'Heineken' and twist the lid off. I take a large gulp. I glance over at Calum who is now laughing at what ever one of them said. One of the footballers makes eye contact with me, he nudges Calum. I quickly turn around, facing my back to them. When I slowly turn around to see if they've stopped looking at me, I notice Calum walking over.

''Hey, you alright?'' he asks kindly. 

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I answer, sipping my drink.

''Do you want me to hang out with you?'' He asks, wrapping his arm around my waist

''No, I don't want my own boyfriend to hang with me at prom.'' I reply, sarcastically.

''I will hang with you then, wanna just drink?'' he questions nicely.

He doesn't yell at me when I have a tantrum or give him shit because he knows about my disorder.

''Yeah, you want one?'' I ask, pointing to the drink in my hand. He nods.

I grab another drink from the icy chillybin, and hand it to him. Calum opens the drink and takes a sip.

''Thanks Ash.'' He says, before taking another sip.

''Your welcome.'' I reply, kissing him on the cheek.

He looks up at my eyes and smiles.

Prom has been going for about 3 hours now, Calum is hanging out with the footballers and I'm hanging out with Ella.

''You look really pretty, by the way.'' I say kindly

''Aw thanks Ash, you look handsome also.'' she giggles

''Thanks, who's your date?'' I question

''I don't have one, but I don't care, Calums yours right?'' 

''Yeah.'' I blush

I wait outside in Calums car, waiting for him to come out. He was meant to come out 10 minutes ago. Finally he comes out and hops in the car.

''Sorry, was saying goodbye to everyone.'' he reassures

''It's okay, did you have a good night?'' I ask him

''Yeah, wish we hung out more though.'' he replies 

''Same.'' I whisper, he doesn't hear me.

We arrive at my house.

''Do you want me to walk you in?'' he asks kindly

''Nah, I'm good. Thank you.'' I say kissing his lips. I open the door and walk out.

''I'll text you.'' he calls out the window

All the lights are out as I walk in, it's only 11 pm. I decide to go straight to bed, I strip down into just my underwear and go under the duvets. I fall almost straight asleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

At around 1 am, I receive a text from Calum.

_From Cal x:_

_After party at Lukes you in? I can pick you up._

_To Cal x:_

_I'm sleeping. No._

_From Cal x:_

_You sure? I'm going._

_To Cal x:_

_Yeah, I'm tired x_

_From Cal x:_

_Okay, I'll text you tomorrow, just a warning I may get drunk. Love you! x_

_To Cal x:_

_Thanks for warning me, stay safe. I love you too xxx_

I decide to put my phone down and fall back to sleep.

I suddenly hear a knock on my window. I check my phone for the time it says 3:30, I slowly get out of bed and put some sweat pants on. I hear another knock on the window. I peak through the blinds and notice it's Calum. I open the window.

''Calum?'' I whisper

''Ash!'' he squeals ''Finally! Your here!''

''What are you doing here?'' I say softly ''Are you drunk?''

''I came to see you, and yeah I am.'' He replies

''It's freezing come inside.'' I motion him into the window

He finally gets into the room.

''You got no shirt on.'' he says, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my collarbone

''Your drunk, stop it.'' I say, softly pushing him up

''Don't you love me?'' he huffs, folding his arms in front of his chest

''Of course I love you.'' I add ''Lets get you home.''

I put on a shirt from my dresser and I grab Calums wrist and start dragging him towards the door.

''No! I want to stay! Ashton please!'' he yells, luckily my room is sound proof

''Calum! stop it!'' I argue

''Please Ashton! I want to stay with you!'' he cries

''Stop crying Calum, I wish you could but you can't.'' I add

''Why?!'' he cries ''I want to stay!''

''Your mum will be worried.'' I say, struggling trying to drag him while he's screaming and crying

''No she won't here text her!'' he yells, grabbing his phone out of his pocket

''Your mum will be sleeping.'' I continue

''S-She'll check in the m-morning.'' he sobs

''Calum, I'm exhausted I just wanna sleep.'' I say ''Do what you want.''

I hop into bed again and just close my eyes. About 2 minutes later, I feel warm hands around my waist. I don't do anything about it. It's Saturday so I can sleep in, Calum is snoring softly and leaning into my side. The rain is heavy on the roof, the house is quiet which means everyone is still asleep.

''A-Ashton?'' he says quietly

''Yeah Calum.'' I say, as I play with Calums curls.

''I-I'm gonna vomit.'' he says sitting up.

''Okay, go to my bathroom.'' I say pointing at the white door. Calum jogs into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

He comes back out after awhile.

''Sorry about last night, I was probably a pain.'' he apologizes, as he walks over and kisses me on the forehead. His breath smells like beer and vomit.

''It's alright, you should text your mum to let you know your okay.'' I add

''I did, I woke up last night and texted her.'' he reassures 

''Okay, come back to bed and cuddle.'' I say my arms out, he jumps into my arms.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this fiction in forever, decided to do a short chapter. I miss this fiction too.

It's officially Saturday afternoon, Calum has gone home, and I'm so bored. I'm graduating in 2 weeks, and I'm stressing out. I decide to just text Calum and discuss University's. 

_To Cal x:_

_Hey babe x_

_From Cal x:_

_Hey, what's up? x_

_To Cal x:_

_Wanna talk about Uni?_

_From Cal x:_

_That's the last thing I wanna talk about, I'm already stressing about finals. Sorry._

_To Cal x:_

_Oh, okay. I just wanted to know if you decided what university to go to? xx_

_From Cal x:_

_Not yet, haven't thought much of it, I'll text you later, I gotta study. Love you heaps xxx_

_To Cal x:_

_Okay, Love you more xx_

At around 7:00 pm, I found out there was a party on, I decide to go, to get my mind off things. I decide not to invite Calum because he was still studying and I don't want to bother him. I finally find the address where the party is being held, It's actually a lot more full then I thought it would be. It's just down the road from Calums house. 

I walk around for a little while, until I finally find a cooler full of a bunch of beers and other drinks, I just take a beer, I chill in the kitchen until I've lost count of how many drinks I've had. I feel great, I feel like I can do anything. I decide to just dance, there is a bunch of men and women dancing in the main area, I join in with them. After a few more drinks and a few more minutes of dancing, that's what it felt like. The party started dying down, I decide to just walk around the main road, maybe I can go over to Calum and make him feel as good as me. 

I finally arrive at Calums house and climb up a tree to the roof, where Calums room is. All the lights are out, it's only 2:00 am. I knock on the window, he doesn't open it, or come to the window, I try to open it myself. I can't see into it because of the curtains. I fail to open it myself, and knock a few times. After a while I find out that, I'm in fact at Mali's window not Calums. I can hear Mali yelling from inside.

''Mum! Dad! Someone's trying to break in! help!'' Mali cries.  _Shit, I'm in trouble. I decide to listen in on the conversation._

''What?'' I hear,  _Calum_ say.

''Calum! someone was knocking on the window and trying to unlock it! quick wake Mum and Dad up!'' she yells.

''Okay, okay.'' Calum responds ''We better hurry before the guy or girl runs off.'' 

I hear steps walking out of the room, I'm too drunk to realize what's happening. Lights start turning on from downstairs, after a couple minutes the front door opens. Calum's Dad, and Calum himself walks out with torches and a  _gun?._ The torch gets shined at me up on the room, but I don't think they can work out who it is. I notice Calum is dialing something on his phone.  _Fuck, is he calling the cops?._

''Hey! You better run boy!'' Mr Hood yells, chasing over to the edge of the roof. 

I quickly jump off the roof, that's probably gonna be sore tomorrow. I run as fast as I can out of the driveway, I'm so lucky they didn't figure out that it was me. I hide in a bush across the road from Calum's house. Calum, Mr and Mrs Hood are all outside, looking around. I can sort of hear what they're saying.

''Calum?'' Mrs Hood says, looking at her phone.

''Yeah?'' Calum asks.

''Have you seen Ashton tonight, Anne-Marie said that he hasn't came home.'' she says.

''No, I haven't. He hasn't replied to my texts, he's probably staying the night at someone's house. He'll be fine.'' he sighs.

After about 10 minutes, I notice flashing lights coming from a car down the road,  _it's the police._ It parks in their driveway. Mr Hood and the police officers are discussing something, I choose to listen in.

''Yeah, we saw the guy on the roof up there, and he jumped off and ran out the driveway.'' Mr Hood explains ''He looked around 17-20 years old.''

''Okay, did you see what he was wearing?'' the police officer asks ''Any gloves?''

''Too dark to see, but I did notice he was wearing nothing on his hands.'' Mr Hood responds.

''Okay, thank you. We will be back tomorrow morning to discuss somethings.'' The police officer answers ''You folks sleep well.'' 

They all walk in the house, and the police officers drive off, I decide to just go home. I arrive home, my mum sleeping on the couch. I leave her to sleep and go to sleep myself. I wake up at 6:00 am by my Mum yelling at me.

''Ashton Fletcher Irwin! Where were you last night! I was worried shitless!'' she yells.

''Don't worry, I was just at a party.'' I reassure

''I'm just happy you're safe, you could have let me know.'' she replies ''Did you hear that someone tried to break into Calum's house last night.''

''I'll let you know next time, and no I didn't I'll call him.'' I respond

''Okay, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed again.'' she says, leaving the room.

''Okay, sleep well.'' I say, worriedly.

Shit. I was that someone that tried to 'Break' into Calum's last night. I'm going to call him. I dial his number.

''H-Hello?'' he answers.

''Hey Calum.'' I chirp.

''Ash? your mum was really worried about you last night, where were you?'' he asks.

''I was at a party, what happened to you last night?'' I say.

''Someone tried breaking into Mali's room.'' he explains ''He got away, but police checked for fingerprints, they found some. So they're gonna detect it and find out who tried to break in.''

''Oh, I-I'm g-glad you're s-safe.'' I stutter.  _They're gonna find out that it was me. I didn't try to break in, I was drunk and I wanted to see Calum._

''You alright? don't worry I'm okay.'' he reassures ''Dad and I are going down to the station tomorrow, they should have the results back by then.''

''Oh, o-okay I-I got to g-go.'' I tremble ''I love you.''

''Ash, you ok-'' Calum says, before I hang up. Calum texts me wondering why I'm acting different.

_From Cal x:_

_You're acting strange, are you okay? what's wrong? xxx_

_To Cal x:_

_I'm fine._

_From Cal x:_

_No, tell me. You're acting different x_

_To Cal x:_

_I said, I'm fine._

_From Cal x:_

_Okay, okay. Sorry, I'll update you. I love you xx_

_To Cal x:_

_Love you too :-) xx_

The truth is, I'm really  ~~not~~  fine. ~~  
~~

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton starts to act strange and Calum wants to know why.

Ashtons POV

 

Monday morning, most likely gonna be the day I go to jail.  I was definitely not trying to 'Break' in, I think. I wonder what Calum's reaction will be, will he break up with me. I pull the duvet cover off of my body and go find some clothes to wear today. I wear my grey 'Weekend Warrior' t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white 'Vans'. I quickly grab my bag and rush down the stairs, I grab a apple, pear and a mandarin, and put them in my bag.

I begin to walk to school, I'm really nervous. What if he went this morning? does he already know?. I arrive at school and sit on the bench outside and start reading 'Looking For Alaska'. After about 10 minutes Calum comes up over to me.

''Ashton? can we talk?'' he asks. _Shit, is he breaking up with me?_

''Yeah.'' I reply, moving my bag for him to sit. He sits down and begins to talk.

''Why are you acting strange?'' he questions.

''I-I'm not.'' I stutter.

''Yes, you are, you keep stuttering.'' he sighs ''A-Are you c-cheating on me, or d-did you cheat on me?''

''Shit, no. Of course not.'' I say, quickly. ''I love you.''

''Thank god. I love you too.'' he smiles ''Then why are you acting different?''

''I promise, I'm fine.'' I reassure.

''Okay, did you take your medication today babe?'' he asks, looking at me weirdly.  

''No.'' I sigh.

''You have to take your medication baby.'' he says, searching my bag for my medication.

''I don't want to.'' I groan

''You have to, It will make you feel better.'' he says, finally finding them and handing me one and my water. ''Here you go.''

I quickly take my medication, I make a face to show him I don't like them. He just laughs.

''I'm going to the station after school, do you want to come.'' he requests.

''Um, no thanks.'' I say, shyly. ''It's none of my business.''

''Okay.'' he sighs, kissing me on the cheek. ''I'm gonna go study, I'll be in the library if you need me.''

''Okay, have fun.'' I chirp, as he messes up my hair.

After school, I just think, I sit at the school thinking. Worried about Calum going to the station.

 

Calum's POV

 

I arrive home, my dad says 'We're leaving in 20 minutes.'' I quickly run up the stairs to my room, to get changed out of my sweaty clothes. I put on my 'Nirvana' t-shirt, black skinnies, and black converse. I brush my brunette Mohawk, and I add a 'Maroon Beanie' and a black sweater and head back downstairs.

''Calum, Dad's waiting for you in the car.'' Mali says. I nod and run outside and hop into my dad's 'Black Range Rover'. I quickly text Ashton.

_To Ashy:_

_Hey baby, leaving for the station now xx_

_From Ashy:_

_Okay, I love you a lot, no matter what. xx_

_To Ashy:_

_What are you talking about? You're acting weird again._

_From Ashy:_

_I just said I love you._

_To Ashy:_

_I know, It's just the way you said it._

_From Ashy:_

_Am I not allowed to tell my boyfriend I love him._

_To Ashy:_

_No of course you can. Sorry, remember to take your medication. I love you, I'll text you when I find out who tried breaking in._

_From Ashy:_

_Okay, I love you more xx_

_To Ashy:_

_Impossible x_

I put my phone away in my pocket, we arrive and park in the parking lot. We walk in the big glass doors and sit in the waiting room, after 10 minutes of checking social media, a police officer walks over to my Dad and I. We follow him into a office and he begins talking about what he found.

''Thank you for coming, we found out this persons identity.'' The police officer says.

''Okay, so what did you find?'' My dad asks.

''This guy is 18 years old, he lives with his Mum, no dad. He actually goes to your sons school.'' The police officer explains

I take a sip of water as the police officer continues.

''His name is Ashton Irwin.'' The police officer continues, I spit the water out of my mouth as he says a known name

''Sorry, I'm sure you have a misunderstanding sir.'' I put in. ''You must have the wrong fingerprints.''

''Sorry, but no. These were the latest finger prints, they were put there, at the time you said.'' The police officer explains

''No, Ashton is my boyfriend, I'm sure you got this wrong.'' I say, standing up. ''Come on Dad, lets go.''

''Calum, sit down.'' My dad orders, I sit down.

''Ashton, hasn't got a lot of money, right?'' The police officer asks.

''Yes, but that doesn't matter.'' I state.

''Are you sure he wasn't using you?'' The police officer continues.

''He wouldn't, he's not like that.'' I defend ''I'm leaving, this is bullshit.''

''Calum, sit down now!'' My dad yells. I follow his orders yet again.

''Calum, how has he been acting lately?'' The police officer asks ''Be honest.''

''U-Um, different. I guess.'' I respond.

''What do you mean by different?'' The police officer says

''He's been stuttering a lot lately, acting weird.'' I say, looking at my feet.

''Okay, police officers have already headed down to his house.'' The police officer states.

''No, just leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong.'' I say, standing up. ''It's a misunderstanding.''

I run out of the office, and run down to Ashton's house. The police are already there, they are at the front door, talking to Ashtons Mum. I run up to join them. 

''We're here to talk to Ashton Irwin.'' One of the police officers says.

''He's not here. He left for school, and I haven't seen him since.'' she responds 

''What?'' I cut in. ''He told me, he was at home. Officers I'm sure you have a misunderstanding.'' 

''Sorry, Kid. We only found his finger prints.'' The other police officer states.

''What will be the punishment?'' Anne-Marie asks.

''He won't go to jail or anything. He will be fined though.'' The police office says.

''I-I'll text him.'' I say, grabbing my phone.

_5:00 To Ashy:_

_Ash? What's going on?_

_5:05 To Ashy:_

_Please tell me._

I walk home, worried about Ashton, what if he was using me this whole time?

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum's worried, he thinks Ashton has been using him this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long, with a lot of Cashton in it.

Calums POV

 

I wake up really early the next morning, Tuesday morning. I check my phone to see if Ashton has texted me. No messages or calls. I decide to text him myself.

_To Ashy:_

_I'm not mad at you. I would be if you are using me, are you?_

I quickly get dressed into my 'Nasa' t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white 'Converse'. I quicky head to the bathroom and brush my dark hair, I put a grey beanie with a pom-pom on it, on my head. I grab $20 for lunch and grab my bag and rush downstairs. I get ready to go out the door, when I see my Mum and Ashtons mum talking.

''What's going on?'' I ask.

''Anne-Marie doesn't know where Ashton is.'' My mum responds. ''Have you seen or heard from him?''

''No, he hasn't replied to my calls or texts.'' I say.

''Okay, thank you.'' Anne-Marie smiles ''Let me know if you hear from him, I'll update you.''

''Okay, good bye Anne.'' My mum smiles ''He'll be fine. You better go to school, see if he's there.''

I nod and rush out the front door, I get to school in 10 minutes, I notice Ashton not where he normally is, on the bench. I sigh, with sadness. I really hope he's okay. I sit on the bench and decide to text him, I see a text from my mum.

_From Mum:_

_Police are looking for Ashton._

_To Mum:_

_Okay. Thanks, he's not at school._

After texting my Mum, I decide to text Ashton.

_To Ashy:_

_Please talk to me :-(_

_To Ashy:_

_I'm really worried._

_To Ashy:_

_Just tell me you're okay xx_

_To Ashy:_

_Please Baby, I'm not mad._

_To Ashy:_

_I still love you, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding._

_To Ashy:_

_Please Ash, I can't take this._

I put my phone away, and just silently cry. I decide to just go home, I can't take this.

 

Ashtons POV

 

I keep getting texts from Calum, as I sit at a park, only about 20-30 minutes away from mine and Calums house. I'm not gonna run away or anything, I just feel like I'm being hated by everyone. I'm terrified that I'll get taken away and get thrown in jail, or I will get fined a lot and then my family will be homeless. I think I keep thinking of the worst. I just sit there until dark, It's around 1:00 am. I need to cuddle, I need to go apologize to Calum for worrying and explain everything.

I begin to walk to Calum's house, I go to the right side this time. I climb up the right tree this time and onto the roof, I knock on his window a few times and notice a light turning on and coming closer to the window. The curtains open, and a brown-haired boy appears, with a quite shocked look on his face. He opens the window.

''A-Ashton?'' he says, motioning for me to come in.

I hop in through the window, he is only wearing sweatpants, you can see his underwear too. He looks very shocked, he doesn't say anything. I bring him into a warm hug as I whisper into his ear.

''I'm sorry for making you worry.'' I whisper

''It's okay, I'm just happy your safe.'' he says, as he wraps his arms around my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck. 

''I would never use you Calum, I love you too much.'' I say, Kissing his pink lips. 

''I love you too.'' he blushes

''Can I explain?'' I ask, playing with his dark curls.

''Please.'' he smiles

''I went to that party that night, and I wanted to see you. I was drunk and I went to Mali's window instead of yours.'' I explain.

''I knew it was a misunderstanding.'' he says, kissing my collarbone. I shiver, as he kisses my chest. ''Cold?''

''No, I'm okay.'' I say, as he drags me to his bed. 

He hops under the duvet and I do so too, he pulls me closer to him. He whispers into my ear.

''You're so beautiful baby.'' he whispers, I tremble at the sound of that. He begins to kiss my ear and jawbone. He starts to work at undoing my jeans. I slap his hand away, when I realize what he wants.

''C-Calum?'' I ask, quietly.

''Please? Ash please, for me?'' he says, now kissing my neck.

''I-I'm not r-ready.'' I tremble

Suddenly his warm lips, press against mine. I slowly move my lips against Calum's, I could feel the dark-haired boy smile against me. He lets his hands drop from from my face and cup my hips instead. I made up for the absence of Calums hands, and put my hands through his curls instead. He moans as I tug on his curls. Calum pulls away, smiling.

''Do you want this baby?'' he smirks 

''I-'' I say, as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

''Tell me Ashy.'' he replies, biting at my earlobe.

''God, yes. Please.'' I say, tipping my head to the side. ''I want you, please?''

''Okay, hold on babe.'' Calum says, unbuttoning my jeans, as I push my chest to his.

He slips the jeans down my legs, and throws them to the side of the room. I place my lips, softly on his. After a few seconds, he has his tongue out, licking at my lips. I open my mouth to let access for him. My hands run through his dark locks. Calum's tongue against mine roughly.  

''F-Fuck.'' I mutter, as he breaks away. Kissing and sucking my neck. ''You don't know how much I missed you.''

''Not as much as me.'' he says, biting my neck softly. I moan as he bites red marks on to my skin. ''Are you sure, you want to do this?'' 

''God, yes please Calum.'' I moan, now kissing trails down his neck.

''You gotta be a good boy though. Can you do that, for me?'' he smirks.

''Yeah, I'll do that for you.'' I reply

''Shirt off.'' he growls. My chest heaving as he lets go of me, the absence makes me shiver. I hop out of the bed, as Calum sits on the side of the bed. 

I continue to sit there, hopefully succeeding on teasing him.

''Go on.'' he orders, sending shivers down my spine.

''Fine.'' I say, slowly pulling the hem of my t-shirt up, exposing my stomach, then waiting for a couple of seconds.

''Ashton. Now. Don't make me ask again.'' he scolds 

I quickly strip off my shirt completely, my whole chest available to see.  I really enjoy teasing Calum, so I run my hands down my side, attempting to tease him.

''Okay, come over here.'' he says, motioning me to stand next to him.

''The pants are bothering me.'' I smirk. 

''Are they? I'll take them off.'' he says, standing up. He slowly pulls his pants down to his ankles then kicks them off. Before he knew it, I was climbing into his lap and cupping his face with my hands. I kiss him roughly. Calum moans, unable to hold it back any longer. His tan arms wrap around my waist, so I don't fall. He kisses back, just as roughly as I had done. Our tongues coming together, sliding against one another. Calum's hand is on my back, the other hand lost in my curls. I smile into the kiss, as he tugs onto my hair. I decide to push Calum back against the bed, my mouth still moving in motion with his. his hand suddenly slips into my underwear, squeezing at the flesh. I begin to bite onto his neck.

''I'm gonna mark you up, so everyone knows your mine.'' I whisper, his hand still gripping onto my flesh. I moan slightly, as he grips harder. I slowly make my way down Calum's tan chest. Kissing every few seconds at his skin. 

''F-Fuck Ash.'' Calum moans, as I bite onto his skin.

''C-Calum?'' I ask, shyly.

''Baby?'' he asks, playing with my golden curls. 

''C-Can I suc-'' I say, trying to catch my breath ''Please?' I'll be good.''

''Go on then.'' he sighs. I smile, and begin slipping his black underwear down his legs. 

''I haven't done this is so long.'' I state.

''I know, take it easy. Okay?'' Calum says, hands still lost in my curls. I nod, my tongue sliding over his cock, I try to tease him again, but it doesn't work. I start to lick around his warm cock. I trail my tongue all the way down, then slightly at his balls. I suck a mark, on his thighs. Every so often. Calum still didn't moan.

I wrap my hand around the base of his cock and start leading it to my mouth. Bobbing my head, resting my hand on Calum's thigh. I do it as quickly as I possibly can. I don't usually go for this long. I suddenly went too far, his tip hitting the end of my throat, triggering my gag reflex. I pull off quickly. I begin to stroke Calum's cock. He was still playing with my waves. I work so hard until I'm choking, and I still don't get a reaction. I decide to continue, placing his cock back into my mouth. I continue to bob. 

''Go on.'' he says, gently. I bob my head halfway, taking it easy. I let the tip slide only slightly against the back of my throat. I wrap my hand around the base and continue.

''Take all of it Ash.'' he orders. Calum suddenly chooses to thrust slightly, trying to make me take it all. It comes as a surprise, making me choke and gag straight away. I try to pull away, but his hand stops me.

''Easy, this is what you wanted. Take it easy.'' he says, running his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down. Calum thrusts again, I take it more smoothly this time. I let Calum push his cock into my mouth, gently. I let his tip slide gently into my throat. I choke yet again, I do my best, my eyes water from the lack of air. Calum soon pulls me off. I puff, trying to catch my breath again. 

''I'm trying my best.'' I sigh, resting my head on his thigh.

''I know, your just out of practice.'' he replies, stroking my waves. ''Do you wanna continue or stop?''

''No, I don't want to stop.'' I refuse. He slips his cock into my mouth again. He thrusts again, until my throat was full. My eyes were watering a whole lot. I continue, waiting to be pulled off, waiting for air. Calum pulls me off after a few seconds, I pant like crazy. Sucking air into my lungs. 

''W-Was that g-good?'' I pant

''That was a lot better baby.'' he smiles, pulling me up. Then pecking my lips. Calum begins to pull my own underwear down. I jump on his lap, and finish off pulling my underwear down. He grips onto my hips to keep me stable. 

''C-Calum?'' I tremble, slightly.

''What's wrong baby?'' he asks, kissing my nose.

''F-Fingered?'' I ask, shyly.

''You want me to finger you?'' he questions, smirking. I nod.

''Okay, turn around then.'' he orders, he sticks two fingers into his mouth, making them wet. I turn around, like he ordered. I lay down in front of him, spreading my cheeks slightly. Calum brings his wet hand closer to my hole.

''Ready Ashy?'' he asks, gently. I nod. He begins to fit his first finger in, I think it's tighter than he thought. I moan in pain, as he struggles to fit it in. 

''I-It h-hurts.'' I whine, tears dripping out of my eyes.

''I know baby, you can do this.'' he says, going in deeper. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out. I'm just happy his room is sound proof, and he has a lock on his door. I wriggle every time he puts his finger in deeper.

''Stay still love, it will hurt less.'' he says, softly. Kissing my spine gently. After awhile, the pain turns into pleasure. I let go of the covers, and calm down, Calum realizes.

''How does it feel baby?'' he smirks. 

''S-So good.'' I stutter.

''You gotta get ready to take me, alright?'' he smiles, rubbing my back with his free hand. I nod, trying to take his finger, he adds a second finger, making me squirm around wildly. Calum pulls his fingers in and out. He finally hits the spot, making me bite my lip, to keep from screaming. 

''Fuck.'' I whine, as Calum continues to pull his fingers in and out, avoiding that spot. 

After that it was easy, I open up for Calum. He comforts me when he's struggling. He now has three fingers, putting them in and then out. Afterwards, once he had took his fingers out, I decide to turn around. I place my hands on his shoulders, to keep from falling. 

''How was that baby?'' he asks, pecking my peach lips.

''Fucking amazing.'' I smile, he laughs. ''I love you so much.'' 

''I love you too.'' he grins. ''Are you ready for this?'' I nod. 

Calum gets up, looking around his room for what he's after. He smiles when he finally finds them. I see him find a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Once they had done the lube and the condoms. 

''How much do you want this Ash?'' he smirks, cheekily.

''So much, please Cal?'' I plead.

Calum begins to push his cock inside, I grip the sheets really hard. It feels great to have Calum inside of me. He keeps hold of my hipbones. I push myself back against Calum, he smiles at that. I then push myself upwards, going for a new angle. I moan, letting him know that, I like this a lot. I push myself back again. He continues to press me to the duvet, he pushes down, making me moan yet again.

''You're taking it so well baby.'' he says, kissing my back. Calum continues, but this time faster. 

''You feel so good C-Calum.'' I moan.

''Yeah?'' he laughs ''You feel so good too.''

It was quiet for the next few minutes, the only sounds that are heard are heavy breathing, and slight moaning. All of a sudden, Calum changes the angle.

''Fuck Calum!'' I yell, my vision going blurry.

''Did I find it baby?'' he smirks.

''Fuck. Yeah!'' I scream, unable to hold myself up, falling down on the bed.

''Shh, I'm right here.'' he says, kissing my back gently.

''Please don't leave me.'' I say, as he carries on, speeding up.

''I'll never leave you.'' he states, going even faster. I collapse down, when he hits the spot. 

''Fucking c-'' I say, unable to finish my sentence as I release, it goes all over Calum's bed. He pulls out. 

''Good boy baby.'' he says, playing with my hair. I am panting a lot. I turn around trying to catch my breath, he pulls me into a kiss. He hops off me, so I can breathe easier. 

''Fuck, I'm so exhausted from that.'' I sigh, smiling up at my boyfriend. He smiles back at me.

''You are my world.'' he says, pecking my nose. He then starts to search for his underwear, once he finds them he slides them back up. I decide to get up too, I begin searching for them, Calum finds them and hands them to me. I slip them up. He begins to make the bed, he takes the dirty sheets and duvet off and goes out to put them in the laundry.

I soon find my jeans and pull them up as well, he comes back with clean sheets and a clean duvet, and begins to make the bed fully. I watch him as he makes it. He then cups my face.

''Baby, when was the last time you took your medication?'' he asks, stroking my cheeks.

''I don't know.'' I sigh. He begins searching through my bag, when he finds some he hands one to me and goes to get a glass of water of the bathroom.

''Ash, you must take them.'' he says, handing the glass of water to me.

''I know.'' I groan, taking it, then handing him the glass.

''You go to sleep, while I have a quick shower.'' he says, kissing me on the forehead ''I'll join you soon.''

I nod and walk over to the bed, I go under the clean blankets. I hear the shower turning on.

 _How am I so lucky, to have such a beautiful_ _boyfriend_ _?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than I thought, I couldn't stop lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, only a panic attack.

Ashtons POV

 

I wait for Calum, as he has a shower. I check my phone to see the time, it reads 2:34. Tomorrow we don't have school, we have a 'Teacher Only Day'. I'm kinda scared to be sleeping with Calum, because my nightmares are a lot worse than normal. He doesn't even know about them. The last time I had a nightmare, I had a massive panic attack. I hear the shower turn off, which means he's finished his shower. After about 5 minutes he walks out of the bathroom, his dark hair damp and flat over his face, no longer in a Mohawk. He has a white towel wrapped around his hips. He drops the towel from his hips, putting on a fresh pair of underwear and some clean sweatpants.

''Stop looking Perv.'' he laughs, leaving the room, going to put the dirty clothes and towel in the laundry. He comes back after 5 minutes, putting his phone on charge, hiding the lubes and condoms. He then joins me in bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

''You don't know, how much I love you.'' he whispers, kissing my neck.

''I love you more.'' I giggle.

''That's fucking impossible.'' he says, his breath warm on my neck. ''I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired. Night Baby.''

''Good night.'' I say, closing my eyes.

I suddenly wake-up, chained to a table. No windows, I'm alone. I can hear yelling and screaming, perhaps they can help me.

''Help! someone help me, please!'' I scream, suddenly someone comes out from behind me.

''Hey Baby.'' Calum says, pressing his lips roughly to mine.  _What the fuck is going on?_ _  
_

''Calum?'' I ask, confused. ''What the hell is going on?''

''If you won't have sex with me, then I have to make you right?'' he smirks ''Don't worry sweetie.'' He starts to unbutton my jeans, pulling them down to my ankles. 

''Calum! Fucking stop!'' I scream.  _Is he going to rape me?_

''Shh baby.'' he says, pulling my jeans right off.

''I don't want to! I don't want to!'' I yell, scared out of my mind.

''Don't be silly darling.'' he says, grabbing scissors to cut my shirt off. Suddenly I'm fully naked, and so is Calum. His face looks like his, but his body doesn't. Suddenly he's walking closer, thrusting against me.

I wake up all of a sudden in Calum's bed, next to him. I'm gasping for air, what the fuck happened? did Calum just rape me? does this mean anything?. I realize that I've been holding my breath for way too long, I can't breath. I'm panting, I'm panicking. I try to wake Calum up, to tell him to help me.

''Go back to sleep Ash.'' he whispers, not opening his eyes.

 ''C-Cal-'' I panic, panting like crazy. He suddenly opens his eyes, when he hears me pant. 

''Hey baby, breathe for me okay?'' he says, rubbing my back.

''C-Can-t.'' I say, trying my best to breathe.

''Ash, look at me.'' he says, cupping my face. ''You gotta calm down, alright? for me?'' I nod.

''Follow my breathing pattern, in and out.'' he says, his big-brown eyes looking into my hazel ones. ''You're okay. I'm right here.'' I start to calm down at his soft words, intertwining my fingers with his.  

''There you go, you're alright.'' he says, pecking my cheek. ''What happened?''

''N-Nightmare.'' I state, our fingers still intertwined together. ''I don't want to talk about it.'' I lie down, ignoring his worried glance. Soon he just nods and lies down too. Our hands still in each others.  

I didn't fall asleep again that night, I kept thinking about the nightmare, does it mean anything? am I gonna get raped? is Calum gonna rape me? no he's not. Calum is snoring softly beside me. I decide to check the time, 5:24 am. I choose to text my mum.

_5:24 To Mum:_

_I'm okay, I'm at Calums at the moment. I love you, I was just scared._

_5:31 From Mum:_

_Thank god, you'll be fine. I love you too._

 

_I just lie there listening to Calum breathing softly, and thinking about the nightmare._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, new character comes in.

Ashtons POV

I managed to fall back asleep last night, by Calum's comforting breaths. I wake up to Calum getting out of bed at 6:21 am. I have no idea, why he is getting up. He puts some jeans on, a 'Santa Cruz' shirt on, a grey hoodie, a pair of black boots, and a dark grey beanie. He walks out of the door, after he dresses, closing the door behind him. I want to ask why he's getting up, or where he's going, but I also don't want to bother him.

I quickly look out the window, to see if I can see him. I notice him walking up the street, phone in his hand, headphones on. I'm curious to where he's off to. I don't know if I should be stalker-ish and follow him, or I should just mind my own business. I choose to follow him, I mean his business is my business, kinda. He is my boyfriend.

I quickly decide to get dressed, I start to look for my clothes. I find my jeans, but not my t-shirt. I decide to just wear one of Calums, I pick his 'Nasa' one. I wear my 'Maroon Sweater' and quickly take my medication. I put on my black and white 'Vans', and leave the house.

I see him walk into a small cafe, just up ahead of me. He goes to the counter, and orders something. He starts chatting to the guy behind the counter. There is only about 6 people here. I sneak in and sit at a little table, his back to me. I hide my face with a newspaper. I think I'd be a pretty good detective. The guy gives him a coffee, or something. Calum carries on talking to the guy behind the counter. Do they know each other?

I don't pay attention to Calum, I don't see him walk out of the cafe, sipping his coffee. I walk out, to see if he's already left, I see him walking back home. I decide to follow back home, I guess. I continue to walk, then I get a text from Calum, probably wondering where I am.

_From Cal x:_

_Ash, where did you go?_

_To Cal x:_

_Just went to get some fresh air. Where did u go? xx_

_From Cal x:_

_I just went to buy a coffee from the cafe down the road, I'll go buy you one x_

_To Cal x:_

_No, It's fine. I'll meet you in your room soon._

_From Cal x:_

_Kay xx_

I decide to just go and meet him in his room, instead of worrying about who the counter-guy is, but seriously who is he, he was talking to him for awhile. I open the door to Calum's room, seeing him lying in bed, on his laptop. I sit down next to him, and begin playing with his waves. He is studying, I really should start studying if I want to get into a good university.

''Hey Babe.'' I say, pecking him on the cheek.

''Hey, you should really get studying.'' he says, looking up.

''I know, can't be bothered.'' I sigh, watching him type.

''Come on, you have to, or you won't pass finals.'' he says, quickly kissing my lips.

''I'll start tomorrow.'' I reply, smiling.

''Okay, tomorrow we'll both study, in the library.'' he says, continuing to type.

Later on, we both decide to go get lunch at the cafe down the road. We walk, he rests his arm around my shoulders. We begin to talk about finals, but not yet University's. I really want to talk about University's with Calum, so then we both make it into the same one, but he keeps avoiding it.

After a little while we finally arrive, we sit at the table I was basically hiding at earlier. Calum sighs when he sees, the counter-guy coming over towards us, I'm pretty sure they know each other. 

''Hey Calum, who's this?'' Counter-guy asks.

''Hudson, this is Ashton. My um boyfriend.'' he replies, shyly.

'Hudson' looks pretty strong, to be honest he looks very intimidating. He has brown hair, not as dark as Calum's, tan skin, also not as tan as Calum.

''Ashton, this is Hudson. My ex-boyfriend.'' he replies, playing with the cutlery.  _Ex-Boyfriend?_

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Ashtons POV

 

Wait. His ex-boyfriend? he has never mentioned a Hudson before. This is really awkward.

''Calum?'' Hudson breaks the silence.

''Yeah?'' Calum replies, shyly. 

''You come here every morning, and you never mentioned Ashton or even you having a boyfriend.'' Hudson smirks. I look up when he says that, is he embarrassed about dating me?

''This has suddenly gotten really awkward, maybe we should change the subject?'' Calum questions.

''You never replied to what I said?'' Hudson says.

''I don't need to.'' Calum says, quickly.

''Y-You don't have to be embarrassed about dating me Calum.'' I say, sadly.

''I'm not, I promise.'' Calum defends ''We'll talk about this later.''

Calum stands up and just walks straight out of the cafe, I guess he's pissed that Hudson brought that up. I sit there awkwardly.

''Calum, never mentioned you either.'' I say, walking out of the cafe. I see Calum walking into his driveway, at the end of the street. I decide to just go talk to him. I walk into his house and into his room, he's lying on his bed, on his phone. He doesn't look up when I walk into the room, but I think he know's it's me.

I sit down on his desk chair, and begin talking to him.

''Calum?' I ask.

''Yeah?'' he asks, still not looking up.

''Why did you not mention Hudson?'' I question.

''I don't know.'' he responds, eyes still attached to his phone. It's like he's not listening, or doesn't care what I have to say.

''Calum. Look at me.'' I order, annoyed by how he is treating me at the moment.

''What?'' he says, finally making eye contact.

''While I've been basically sleeping or whatever, you go to visit your ex-boyfriend?'' I question ''That's kinda like cheating.''

''It's nothing like cheating, you haven't been through cheating.'' he laughs ''And I've gone to get a coffee actually, I don't go to see him.''

''Stop being a smartass, I honestly can't be bothered with you.'' I sigh 

''Maybe we should take a break.'' I say, without thinking.

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Ashtons POV

 

''No. I only just got you back.'' he says, now looking up from his phone. ''I'm sorry, I've been in a bad mood, I'm sorry if I put it on you.''

''Yeah, I know.'' I sigh ''I'm not accusing you of cheating or anything, your right I haven't been through it.''

''I know, I have been through it, I know what it's like that's all.'' he replies, scooting closer to me.

''You have?'' I question, placing my hand on his leg.

''Yeah, Hudson and I used to date, he cheated on me a bunch of times.'' he sighs, sadly ''I was stupid to give him so many chances.''

''Oh, that's why you haven't mentioned him?'' I ask.

''Yeah, basically. I didn't want to bring up the subject of him or being cheated on.'' he explains.

''I understand, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you into anything.'' I apologize.

''You didn't pressure me into anything, I should've told you.'' he smiles. ''I promise I don't go to see him, I don't go everyday either. It's the closest cafe.''

''I believe you.'' I say, moving to the bed.

''Hudson has been trying to get me to give him another chance, I didn't want you getting you hurt so I never mentioned you.'' he says.

''How long were you guys together?'' I ask, out of curiosity.

''Um, about 2 years. Not including break-ups.'' he sighs. _Calum and I have been together for about 1 year, not including break-ups._

''Oh, do you still have feelings for him?'' I ask, Calum's eyes widen at the question and he goes silent. ''Calum?''

''N-No. Okay, maybe a little bit. We were together 2 years, that's quite a long time.'' he says, playing with the threads on his jeans.

Tears start to form in his eyes, has our relationship being a whole lie. He looks up, noticing my eyes watering.

''Ash, don't cry.'' he says, pulling me onto his lap. ''I promise it's over now. I have so much feelings for you, I love you.'' 

''I-I l-love you too.'' I say, wiping my eyes. 

Calum and I, talk a bit more about Hudson, and then walk downstairs. Calum's mum is making ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches for lunch. Calum's dad has gone fishing, and Mali is watching 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' in the living room.

''You boys want a sandwich?'' she asks, politely. Calum looks at me, I shake my head.

''No thanks.'' Calum says, for the both of us. 

We walk outside of the house, to where Calum's car is.

''Want me to drop you home, we have school tomorrow.'' he asks, hopping into the drivers side.

''Can we drive around for a bit first?'' I question, not wanting to leave him. He nods.

I hop into the passenger side, we drive around in silence for a little bit, listening to Calum's 'Fall Out Boy' CD. Calum turns down the music, and breaks the silence.

''Have you studied for the first exam tomorrow?'' he asks. ''What one do you have first?''

''I have the maths one first, I haven't studied at all.'' I reply.

''You are gonna be busy tonight, please study.'' he smiles ''You need to get into a good college, we both do.''

''I know, I will.'' I reply, he nods.

After about a hour of talking about random stuff, Calum decides to drop me off, so I can start studying as soon as possible. I can tell Calum is stressed about finals, which might be what put him in a bad mood earlier.

''See you later baby.'' he says, leaning over to peck my lips.

''Bye, see you tomorrow.'' I say, placing my lips to his. 

He waves as he drives off, I walk in the front door. Harry and Lauren are eating burritos, with a side of salad. I quickly hug my mum, letting her know that I have to study, and that I'm not hungry, even though I'm starving. I walk upstairs to my room, and grab all my books out of my bag and begin studying. It's almost 11:00, and I'm still not done. My stomach is rumbling like crazy, maybe I should get something to eat.

After a quick debate between studying and food, the answer is clear. I walk downstairs, to find something to eat. I go through the fridge and the pantry. I finally find some bread, I quickly toast it and put Vegemite on it. I eat the toast quickly, and put the plate in the dishwasher. I rush upstairs to continue to study. I soon become very exhausted and find myself falling asleep, still not completing my studying. 

I wake up, and quickly check my phone to check the time.  _8:20._ Shit, I'm late. My exam starts at 8:45, but you have to be there at 8:40. Maybe Calum hasn't left yet and can pick me up.

_To Cal x:_

_Are you at school yet?_

_From Cal x:_

_Yeah, got here at 8:00._

_To Cal x:_

_Dammit._

_From Cal x:_

_Why? what's up? x_

_To Cal x:_

_I slept in, I might not make it if I walk like normal x_

_From Cal x:_

_You sure, you don't have a chance of making it? xx_

_To Cal x:_

_I'm sure, I can't make it in under 15 minutes._

_From Cal x:_

_Okay, hold on. I'll pick you up, I'll be there in like 5 minutes be ready xx_

_To Cal x:_

_Thank you, you're a lifesaver xxx_

I really quickly put some black jeans on, my 'Captain America' tee, and a black beanie. I put the books that I can found in my backpack, hoping that I don't forget any. I slip on my black and white vans and run outside to where Calum is waiting. I slide into the passenger seat, and peck him on the cheek.

''Did you forget to set your alarm?'' he asks, smiling.

''Yeah, I fell asleep when I was studying.'' I explain.

''Oh, how late were you up?'' he responds, turning down the music.

''Like midnight or something.'' I reply, watching the passing cars. I see him nod in the reflection of the window.

When we arrive, Calum struggles to find a free parking spot, he soon finds one, with only 5 minutes to get to class. We hop out of the car quickly, grabbing our backpacks. We walk into the doors together before breaking off into different directions.

''See you at lunch Ash.'' he says, kissing my cheek. ''Good luck.''

''Okay, you too.'' I blush. 

I quickly enter my maths class, mostly all of the students already seated. All of the students, including the teacher are all looking at me. I can feel my face go instantly red.

''Mr Irwin, you're late.'' the teacher states.

''I-I'm so sorry, I slept in.'' I apologize

''You're lucky that I'm not in a bad mood, or you would fail instantly. Now sit down please.'' she says, anger in her voice.

I sit down at the back of the classroom. The teacher begins to hand out the exam.

''It's simple, you complete this. Then you be quiet. Take your time. No talking at all.'' she says. ''You can begin.''

I begin to start my exam, wanting it to be over already.

At the end of the exam, the class is dismissed. I exit the classroom, and head over to the library, where I will meet Calum. I enter the library, I see Calum sitting at a laptop, checking his social media, or already studying for tomorrows exam. I sneak up behind him, and wrap my arms around his shoulders, and kiss his cheek. It would be awkward if it wasn't him. He looks up and smiles, I sit at the computer next to him.

''How did you go?'' he asks.

''Alright, I guess. What about you?'' I respond, logging in.

''I think I did good actually, hopefully I pass.'' he grins.

''You will pass, you studied heaps.'' I reassure.

''Maybe, it was harder than I thought.'' he replies.

I check my facebook, noticing some message notifications.

_HudsonMorgan: Hey Ashton._

_AshtonIrwin: Um Hi._

_HudsonMorgan: How's Calum?_

_AshtonIrwin: Fine, what do you want?_

_HudsonMorgan: I just want to let you know something mate, no need to be rude._

_AshtonIrwin: Spit it out Hudson._

_HudsonMorgan: Are you ready?_

_AshtonIrwin: Yes, I don't have all day._

_HudsonMorgan: Back off, okay?_

_AshtonIrwin: What are you talking about?_

_HudsonMorgan: Calum. Back off, he's mine._

_AshtonIrwin: He's my boyfriend._

_HudsonMorgan: Not for long. Watch your back._

 

_What is he talking about ''Watch your back.'' should I be scared? should I tell Calum?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, I'm gonna begin to at least once a week. Just a note that I'm still in high school and know nothing about finals or how they work.

Ashton's POV

 

The week is finally over, finals all done. I get my results on Monday, I wake up to the rain pouring outside my window on Saturday morning. It's been a week but I'm still thinking about what Hudson said. I haven't told Calum anything. I have no idea what Hudson means. I choose to go back on facebook and reply to him. 

_AshtonIrwin: What do you mean? are you threatening me?_

Almost 10 minutes later, I get a reply back.

_HudsonMorgan: I think we both know what I am talking about._

_AshtonIrwin: Get over it. Calum is over you._

I kinda have a feeling he isn't though.

_HudsonMorgan: I was with him for a long time, I know him a lot more than you. I can tell he still likes me._

_AshtonIrwin: I don't think so. You might know him more than me, that's only because you had a lot of history._

_HudsonMorgan: His eyes light up when he see's something he likes, that's how he looks at me._

_AshtonIrwin: Dude, you're obsessed. You're a psychopath._

_HudsonMorgan: Don't mess with me Bro._

_AshtonIrwin: Calum has moved on, you should too. Stop threatening me, I'm not scared of you._

_HudsonMorgan: Fuck off Calum has not moved on, he still loves me._

_AshtonIrwin: I have no time for your obsessed ass._

_HudsonMorgan: How dare u. I'll beat the shit out of you bro._

I log off and walk downstairs to where my mum and my siblings are eating breakfast. I grab myself a bowl of 'Froot Loops'. I know they're unhealthy, but they're my favourite. I begin eating next to my mum. My siblings run out to the living room, after they stop eating.

"How do you think you did in your finals?" my mum asks, politely. Scooping a spoonful of her fruit salad into her mouth.

"Okay, I think." I shrug. "I don't know, we'll have to see."

She nods, and stands up, putting her bowl into the sink, and walks over to the living room.

I finish eating and I begin washing the dishes. I'm excited but nervous to get my results back on Monday. If my grades aren't good enough to go to the University that I choose, Calum will be disappointed if I fail. Little does he know is, I'll go wherever he goes.

 

Monday December 1st (1 week left of school)

 

"Are you nervous about getting your results?'' I ask Calum as we begin to drive to school on Monday morning.

"No, not really. I think I did pretty good." he replies, smiling. "How about you?"

"Yes, I'm shitting my pants here.'' I exclaim.

''Not in my car.'' he laughs. ''You'll be fine.''

''I hope you're right.'' I reply, nervously.

''When am I ever not right?'' he smirks.

We arrive at school, as we walk to the doors almost everyone is talking about their results.

''Where do we go to get our results?'' I ask, pushing open the front doors.

''The office.'' Calum replies, already heading there.

We arrive at the office, where we find Jase and Ella.

''Guess where me and Jase are both going?'' Ella says, running up to both of us, excitedly.

''Did you both get accepted at the same place?'' Calum questions. Ella and Jase nod.

''Where?'' I ask.

''Eastwood!'' they both say together.

''Congrats guys! I hope I make it in there too!'' Calum exclaims, hugging them both. ''We'll catch up with you guys soon, we're gonna go find our results.''

''Good luck.'' Jase says, walking off. Ella following behind.

Calum goes to the desk to the office. I follow him.

''Name?'' the lady says, sounding annoyed.

''Calum Hood.'' Calum replies, politely.

The lady stands up and looks at the shelf, full of folders, labeled in the alphabet. She soon finds one.

''Here we are, Calum. Good luck.'' she says, handing the folder to him.

''Thank you.'' Calum replies, walking over to a couch in the corner, opening the folder.

''Name please?'' she asks me this time.

''Ashton Irwin.'' I answer, shyly.

She does the same, she finds a brown folder, with my name on the front.

''Good luck to you too.'' she says, handing me the folder. 

I go and join Calum, who has his head stuck in the folder. I pat him on the sholder, he looks up, raising a eyebrow.

''How is it?'' I smile big, but also awkwardly.

''I'm still looking.'' he says, sassy. Going back to look through it.

I begin looking through mine, starting with maths. Maths: B-. English: A. History: B+. Science: B. So far, I think I'm doing pretty well. Physical Education: F. What how did I fail Physical education?. Biology: A. I look through all the rest of my grades, I don't look at which University's I am accepted into, I'll do that with my mum. 

Calum's eyes are now looking through which University's he has been accepted into. He is smiling, which I hope is a good sign.

''I got accepted!'' he exclaims, happily. Finally looking up.

''To where?'' I ask.

''Eastwood!'' he says, smiling. ''Please tell me you enrolled there.''

''I enrolled everywhere.'' I laugh. ''You never told me which university, so I did them all.''

''Oh, wow.'' he laughs, ''How are your grades then?''

''All passed.'' I lie, awkwardly.

''I'm not stupid, I can tell when you lie.'' he says, ''What didn't you pass? I'm sure it was only a 'D' which isn't that bad.''

''Physical ed.'' I reply, ''I didn't get a 'D' either.''

''What did you get in Phys ed then?'' he questions.

''Um, F.'' I smile.

''Oh, at least you didn't get F minus.'' he laughs, ''You should be more worried about your mum, then me.''

''There is no such thing as F minus.'' I reply.

''I know, it was a joke.'' he says. ''Were you accepted to Eastwood too?''

''I'm gonna check with my mum, I'll let you know.'' I reply. He nods.

He drops me off at home, wishes me luck, and drives off. I walk into the house nervously, seeing my mum at the table, my brother and sister still at school.

''Hey Mum.'' I smile, sitting down.

''Hey.'' she smiles. ''How did it go? which university's were you accepted to?''

''Grades, I think are good. Haven't checked University's yet.'' I reply. She grabs the folder, and looks through the grades.

''I knew you would fail Physical education, you were never the athletic kid.'' she says, ''I wish you would have tried harder though.''

''I know.'' I laugh.

''Do you want to see which university's, or do you want me to do it?'' she questions. 

''I'll do it.'' I slowly turn the page, which determines my entire future. 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Ashtons POV

 

I slowly flip the page, before stopping.

''I can't do it.'' I sigh.

''What do you mean you can't do it?'' my mum asks.

''Calum, Jase, and Ella are all going to Eastwood.'' I explain, ''What if I don't get in?''

''Then you go somewhere else.'' she laughs, ''Do you want to go to Eastwood? or is it because Calum is going?''

''Both.'' I sigh, ''You check.'' I hand her the folder.

She turns the page, and begins looking at the applications to see if I was accepted to any of them. She flips each page, looking carefully at each sheet of paper.

''Ash, you were accepted!'' she exclaims happily, smiling.

''Really!?'' I ask, excitedly.

''Yup, congrats.'' she says, hugging me.

''Thank god.'' I sigh, happily. I'm finally stress free. ''I'm gonna text Calum.'' my mum nods, and walks into the living room.

_To Cal x:_

_I got in!_

_From Cal x:_

_Yes! Thank god!_

_To Cal x:_

_We're all going now!_

_From Cal x:_

_Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow x_

_To Cal x:_

_Alright, I love you xx_

_From Cal x:_

_Love you xx_

Later that night, my siblings come home from school, and we all eat dinner together for like the first time. For dinner my mum has made some home-made burgers. We all grab a burger each and sit down at the table and begin eating.

''Harry, Lauren. You won't be seeing Ashton as much anymore.'' My mum tells my siblings.

''What? why?'' Lauren asks.

''Ashton is going to university across town.'' my mum explains.

''Will he stay there?'' Harry questions.

''Yeah, but I'll visit whenever I can.'' I say, messing up my brothers hair. My siblings nod, sadly.

I finish my burger, my mother tells my siblings to go to bed, because they have school tomorrow. I tell her I should really get to bed too, she nods. I head up to my room, and dive under the warm covers, and slowly, and peacefully fall asleep.

 

Tuesday December 2nd (3 days left of school)

 

What's good about the last week of school, all it's about is no work, and just spending time with friends. I stand outside my house in the cold, considering it is Winter. I wait for Calum to arrive, finally he does. I hop into the passenger seat.

''Hey.'' I say, hopping in. Pecking him on the lips quickly.

''Hey.'' he repeats.

We talk about going to University, the whole way to school. When we finally arrive, we head straight to the library where we should find Jase and Ella. Of course we do. Jase and Ella are both sitting at a table, across from eachother, laughing and giggling.

''Hey guys.'' Calum says, sitting next to Jase. I sit next to Ella.

''Hey you two.'' Jase replies. 

''I'm so happy that we're all going to Eastwood!'' Ella exclaims.

''Do you know what's going on with dorms and stuff.'' Calum asks.

''No, I think we just get a room number, and that's our dorm rooms.'' Jase shrugs.

''Do we have room-mates?'' I ask.

''I think some do, and some don't.'' Ella replies, ''Not sure when we find out though, probably like a week before.''

We all continue to talk about Eastwood, for the rest of the day. Jase and Ella end up leaving, leaving me and Calum. 

''Ash, I can't drop you off today. I have to pick up Mali.'' Calum sighs, ''You'll be okay though, right?''

''Yeah, I'll be fine.'' I smile.

''Okay, text me, alright?'' he says, exiting the school in a rush. I nod.

I walk along the footpath, I stop suddenly, as I see a boy walking my way, shocked to see me.  _Hudson._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Ashtons POV

 

I stop as soon as I see Hudson, he does the same. His blue eyes, now wide. I have no clue what to do, but Hudson begins to walk towards me. 

''Hi Ashton.'' he smirks, ''How are you?''

''I'm just trying to get home.'' I say, trying to walk past him, but he blocks my past.

''Where is Calum?'' he asks, cheekily.

''He's picking up his sister.'' I reply. ''I really need to go.''

''Are you intimidated by me?'' he smirks.

''No, my mum will be worrying, I have to go.'' I say, pushing past him.

''You are.'' he says, pushing me. Making me jump. ''See.''

''P-Please just leave me alone.'' I stutter, ''I'll tell Calum.''

''As if he would believe you.'' he laughs.

''Well, he is my boyfriend.'' I say, ''I will tell him, that you have been bothering me.''

''We've known each other a long time, he trusts me. He won't believe you.'' he answers.

''We'll see about that.'' I reply, pushing him, and jogging off.

I eventually make it home, after the awkward encounter with Hudson. My mum is cooking spaghetti for dinner.

''Hey mum.'' I smile.

''Hey sweetie.'' she replies, ''How was school?''

''Alright, but boring.'' I answer.

''You came home in time, dinner's ready.'' she says, starting to serve the dinner.

After dinner, I head up to my room. I decide to go straight to bed, I fall asleep quite quickly.

 

Wednesday December 3rd (3 more days of school)

 

The next morning, I wait outside for Calum to arrive. He doesn't arrive at his usual time, maybe he's running late. I check my phone, nothing. I decide text him myself.

_To Cal x:_

_Where are you? are you still coming?_

No reply. I decide to just walk. I finally arrive, a bit late. I head straight to the library. I only see Ella and Jase, no Calum. I walk over to them.

''Hey guys.'' I smile, sitting down next to Jase.

''Hey, where's Calum?'' Jase asks. 

''No idea. He's not replying to me.'' I sigh.

''Is he sick?'' Ella questions.

''I don't know, he hasn't replied. He didn't turn up this morning, he didn't give me any warning either.'' I explain.

''That's weird.'' Jase says. Ella and I both agree. ''I'll call him.''

Jase rings, no one picks up.

''Is he mad at you Ashton? or any of us?'' he questions.

''Not that I know of, I don't believe I did anything wrong?'' I reply, confused. ''He went to pick up his sister yesterday, maybe he's spending time with her.''

''Yeah, maybe.'' Ella says. ''Why would he ignore us, and not pick up?''

''Maybe his phones dead.'' Jase adds.

''I'll go over there after school.'' I put in. They both nod.

After school, I say my goodbyes to Jase and Ella, send my mum a quick text letting her know I'm going to Calum's, and begin walking there. After about a 20 minute walk I finally arrive, I knock on the door. Joy, Calum's mum, opens it.

''Hi Ashton.'' she smiles.

''Hi, is Calum in?'' I ask, politely.

''Yeah, he's up in his room. You can head up.'' she says, allowing me inside.

''Thanks.'' I say, kindly.

I enter the house, it smells of something yummy, I think Joy's been cooking. I see Joy walk over to a lady, about the same age as her. Calum's dad, and another man are also in the room.

I walk up the stairs, I hear gaming sounds coming from the inside of Calum's room. I knock on the bedroom door.

''Mum, I'll be down soon.'' Calum sighs. I hear laughing. That wasn't even funny. I've all of the sudden became really shy, he's not hanging out with Mali, Mali would insult him. Why wasn't he at school? I knock again.

''I said soon!'' Calum says, loudly. Sounding annoyed. I hear talking, the other voice sounds like a male. I knock yet again.

''I'm coming.'' Calum sighs, ''Hold on.'' I hear him say. He opens the door, not looking up straight away. His big-brown eyes go wide when he sees me.

''Ashton? w-what are you doing here?'' he stutters. I notice a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy in his room,  _Hudson._

''I-I came to see you.'' I tremble, ''W-What's he doing here?''

''Um.'' he says, his head down.

''Calum. What is he doing here?'' I say, more loudly.

''Ashton. Please not now.'' he sighs.

''C-Calum?'' I tremble. My eyes watering. He said they were over, he wasn't seeing or talking to him.

''Listen to your boyfriend Ashton.'' Hudson smirks.

''Hudson, I'll be back.'' he says, dragging me out of the room, and downstairs, then outside the front door.

''C-Calum. W-What is he doing here? you said-'' I say, wiping the tears that have escaped on my sleeve.

''I know. Nothing is going on.'' he says, placing his hand on my shoulder. 

''W-What is he doing here?'' I repeat.

''Our parents are good friends. Hudson and I are still friends, you could say.'' he explains, ''We still keep in contact.''

''Y-You lied to me.'' I say, feeling betrayed.

''I didn't want to. I knew you wouldn't be happy with me staying in contact with him.'' he sighs.

''Why didn't you reply to my text?'' I sniff.

''I didn't know you texted, I can't find my phone.'' he explains.

''You could have let me know that you weren't coming this morning.'' I sigh.

''I lost my phone.'' he repeats.

''Still. You could have done it on your home phone.'' I say.

''True, you got there okay in the end though.'' he smiles.

''So, I was late. Has he been here all day?"' I ask.

''No, I spent the day with Mali. He only got here recently.'' he explains. He brings me into a hug.

_Why don't I believe him?_

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled into University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ.  
> I've decided to continue to write, this chapter starts when they start University. I'm gonna be writing about their time at university.

Ashton's POV

 

It's been around 3 months since that 'incident' at Calum's house. I would be lying if I said I forgot about it, I'm trying, alright?

I am now standing outside of the dormitory's, at Eastwood University, where all 3 of us Calum, Jase, and I applied for, and all got into. Other people from high school also got in.

My mum has already dropped off, and yes, she did cry. I promised her I would visit her over the holidays, and maybe weekends. Home is about 4 hours away from Eastwood. Unfortunately, Calum was not in the same dorm as me, and was in one somewhere else around Eastwood.

I grab the handle of my suitcase and drag it through the front doors, along with me. I have my room key in my pocket, I just need my room number. I look at the table in the middle of the room, which shows what's happening over the week, and who's in which room. I look for my name, through a bunch of both boys and girls names. I finally come across my name. Room number: 17. There are about 50 rooms altogether. Room's 1-20 are on the second story, there are 3 stories altogether. The whole dormitory is very modern, it must be one of the newer ones. I walk up to my room, I see other kids both boys and girls, entering and exiting their rooms, being escorted by a family member, or on their own like me.

I unlock the door, and swing the door open. In my dorm there is a small side bathroom, with just a toilet, sink and both bathtub and shower combined. In my main room there is a double bed, with a side-table and lamp. There is a closet in the corner of the room, a desk, and dresser, and also a shelf. That's basically it.

I shut the door behind me, and and throw my suitcase on the ground. I am exhausted, so I fall on my back, onto my bed. I decide to send Calum a text.

_To Cal x:_

_Hey xx_

About 5 minutes later, I get a reply.

_From Cal x:_

_Hey, you made it to your dorm yet? x_

_To Cal x:_

_Yeah, I'm here now. What's yours like?_

_From Cal x:_

_Pretty basic and simple. bed, closet, dresser, bathroom. Guessing around the same as yours?_

_To Cal x:_

_Yeah, pretty much. You know where my dormitory is right?_

_From Cal x:_

_Yeah, we know where each others, we showed each other on that tour remember?_

_To Cal x:_

_Yeah, I remember. Just letting you know that I'm in room 17._

_From Cal x:_

_Okay, cool. I gotta unpack, so I'll text you later. Love you xx_

_To Cal x:_

_Visit soon? Love you too xx_

After texting Calum for a bit, I decide to also unpack my things. I unpack all my clothes into my dresser, my 'special' things into the draw of my nightstand. I place all my bathroom items in the bathroom. All my other things such as shoes goes in my closets.

Knowing me, it is now 9:00 and I just finished. 

I lie back down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Ashton's POV

 

First classes at University start today, and I am a bit nervous. I let the cold air hit me, as I throw my duvet off my body. I explore my dresser, looking for clean clothes to wear on my first day. 

I grab a pair of Black skinny jeans, an AC/DC tank top, and black converse. I grab my backpack, and add a black hoodie, I fill up a water bottle and place it in my bag. I throw in a apple, and banana for a snack. I quickly grab my phone, and swing my backpack over my shoulder, and exit the room. 

I walk out of the dorm and begin walking to my first class. I finally get to the middle of canvas, I see a raven-haired boy turn the corner up ahead.  _Calum._

I begin jogging to catch up to him, you're all probably like 'Just call his name!' I'm a shy person, I don't like drawing attention to myself. I eventually get close enough to reach him. I tap him on the shoulder.

''Calum.'' I puff, trying to catch my breath.

''Calum?'' he asks.  _Shit, that's not Calum._

''Oh, s-sorry. I thought you were someone else.'' I explain, still trying to catch my breath.

The boy had the same hair colour as Calum, up close his skin colour was similar to Calum's, a little lighter. The boy had big green eyes, emerald like. 

''It's okay, I'm Nate.'' Nate smiles.

''I-I'm Ashton.'' I say, returning the smile.

''If you don't mind, could I have your number?'' he asks, shyly. Biting his bottom lip. ''I could use a friend around here.''

''Yeah, sure.'' I quickly, enter my number into his cellphone ''Text me. I got to go, or else I'm going to be late.''

''Okay. Thanks Ashton, I'll see you around.'' He says, waving as he walks away.

''Bye Nate.'' I reply.

I continue to walk fast to class, I definitely do not want to be late on my first day.

 

After class, it begins to pour down with rain.

''Shit. How am I going to get to my dorm without getting soaked.'' I think to myself.

I send Calum a quick text.

_To Cal x:_

_Hey, can you pick me up?_

I sit there waiting for a reply, for 20 minutes. The rain begins to get harder and harder.

_From Cal x:_

_Yup, I'll be there in 10._

I soon see Calum's car pull up in the closest nearby car-park. I pull the hood of my jumper over my head, and jog over to his car. I open the door and hop into the passenger seat, I shut the door.

''Hey.'' I say, kissing him on the lips.

''Hey, how was your first day?'' Calum asks, fixing his black snapback on his head.

''Okay, I guess.'' I reply, Calum just nods.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, before he starts the car. Suddenly I get a text.

_From Unknown Number:_

_Hey Ashton, It's Nate. Thought I'd text you._

_To Nate:_

_Hey Nate!_

_From Nate:_

_Haha Hey! We should hang out sometime, maybe tomorrow night?_

_To Nate:_

_Sure, I'll let you know if I do have any plans atm, don't think I do._

_From Nate:_

_Okay, awesome. Text me._

_To Nate:_

_Will do._

I turn off my phone, and look out at the night.

''Who was that?'' Calum asks.

''Nate.'' I reply.

''Who's Nate?'' Calum asks.

''Just a friend, that I met today.''

''Oh.'' he says, the sound of disappointment in his voice.

''Don't worry, you know I love you.'' I say, placing my hand on his thigh. He smiles.

We finally get outside my dorm. He parks.

''Well, thanks for picking me up Cal.'' I say, opening the door and beginning to exit.

''Wait.'' he says, making me turn around. I raise an eyebrow at him.

''Could I maybe come inside..?''' he smirks, chewing on his bottom lip. I nod.

He jumps out of the car, locking it. He walks over to me, and entwines our fingers together, as I drag both of us inside. 


End file.
